The Tales of the Nine
by Reigning Hobbitess
Summary: Who ever said that the Ring was dangerous only in one realm? A LOTR, HP, the Mists of Avalon x-over. -Anonymous reviews accepted, so R & R, Please-
1. Fog on the Anduin

Author: LokiMinerva  
  
Title of Story: Tales of the Nine  
  
Rating: G  
  
Disclaimer: Although I desperately wish I owned Lord of the Rings, I don't. *Agonized wail is heard from author* I also don't own Harry Potter or the Mists of Avalon.  
  
A/N: I know, I know. Another HP meets LOTR Fanfic. Bear with me here, it's actually a good story, despite the premise having been done. All flames will be ignored or used as an alternative heating source.  
  
*Tales of the Nine *  
  
The Fellowship of the Ring paddled their boats down the river Anduin. It had been a trying day, and they had been alternately paddling and thinking of what to do when they reached the falls of Rauros the next day. With sore arms, the Fellowship paddled ceaselessly on, each member intent on his own thoughts. As he peered into the gathering dusk, Gimli realized that a thick fog had settled on top of the water, though nearly undetectable in the fading light.  
  
"Legolas," he whispered to his elf companion, who was gracefully paddling the boat, "has the fog been getting thicker? I think that it is a sign that we should stop for the night, and get to someplace where we can defend ourselves, for my very blood seems stolen by the fog. It seems to bring a darkness with it."  
  
Legolas surveyed the surrounding waters; the fog grew thicker with each passing moment. His eyes were better than Gimli's, yet the fog obscured his sight as well. He gave a sigh, for he was not tired, and wished to keep going, though it would be against his better sense.  
  
"Aragorn." Legolas called the man's name softly.  
  
"What is it?" he called back, the two hobbits in the fore of his boat also shifting with unease.  
  
"We should get off of the river and make for a more sheltered spot."  
  
"I agree." Aragorn nodded his dark head. "All those paddling..." he started to say. Merry gave a snort of irritation from the prow of Boromir's boat and muttered mutinously, "Meaning all save Sam and Pippin." His younger cousin, the latter in Merry's statement, started into wakefulness after a short nap, yawned and said thickly through a half wakeful haze, "Well, you had said you wanted to paddle, so-"  
  
Pippin was cut short by Aragorn's piercing look of impatience, which he managed to show Pippin through the fog. Aragorn sighed and softened, he could understand that Pippin's nature had caused him to interrupt, and he hadn't meant any harm. "As I was saying, all those paddling, make for the shoreline up there; we shall camp under the trees over yonder," he said.  
  
The rowers silently maneuvered the boats to said shoreline, the growing fog far less of a trouble when Aragorn's boat, the one in the lead, scraped its hull against the gritty sand. Frodo nudged the sleeping Sam behind him into wakefulness, and the two hobbits stumbled out of the boat and began unloading the packs from Legolas and Gimli's recently beached boat. Merry and Pippin soon joined them, while Boromir, Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli split into two groups and dragged the boats into the secluded patch of forest where the camp was.  
  
The Fellowship gathered around the small fire they had risked to light, their breath hanging in white wisps in front of their faces despite it. Aragorn had settled himself on the ground, and was sitting with his head bowed, deep in thought. The others had started a small conversation.  
  
"All I'm saying, Frodo, is that I think we should go to Boromir's city – what was it called again? – before we head to Mordor. Maybe other people would be willing to help us!" Merry said, giving voice to the thoughts that had plagued them all.  
  
"I don't know about that Merry," said Frodo doubtfully. "I mean, it would be wonderful if we were to rally more people to our cause, but then again maybe the Enemy would begin to suspect something."  
  
"If'n that's all right with you, I'd like t' put my two cents in too, Mr. Merry. The more people that know about the, the Ring," Sam glanced furtively around as he spoke the last word, "the worse it could be, if you take my meanin' sir. What if someone tried to take it from him?"  
  
"What do you think Legolas?" Pippin looked up from his vantage point at the base of a dead log; he was resting his back against it as he listened to the conversation.  
  
"Although, I too would opt for Minas Tirith," Legolas said, *That's the name of the city!* Merry thought with a jolt, "I will go where Frodo chooses," he finished.  
  
"Well, we have until tomorrow night to decide, so think well," said Gimli.  
  
"What's wrong Boromir?" Pippin asked. He was always curious, especially when the other members of the company had a dilemma and he thought the rest of them could help.  
  
Boromir was facing Sam and Frodo, but he wasn't looking at them so much as he was the shoreline a hundred yards or so behind them. "Is it not strange that the mist has begun coming inland?" he asked with a puzzled look on his proud face. All of the others now noted the heavy mist climbing towards them, and Aragorn's head came up sharply as he told the others to get further back into the woods, the urgency in his voice causing them to scuttle back and draw their weapons.  
  
They stood, tense, waiting for a signal.  
  
Then a shriek of fear rent the air.  
  
A/N: I really hoped everyone enjoyed it! If people really like this, and I get enough reviews, I'll post another chapter. 


	2. Departing in Wraith

Title of Story: The Tales of the Nine  
  
Author: LokiMinerva  
  
Rating: G – PG  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings. I don't even own my favorite characters, or a copy of the book that isn't loved to pieces, meaning I read it so much the middle chapter of FOTR fell out.  
  
A/N: I started work on another, definitely better fanfic, but I needed to release the overabundance of creativity in the form of another chapter for this story. (I am laughing at myself after that statement. Translation: this story helps to cure my writers block.) Please review, no flames. *A big thank you to Fox-Demon-Girl for reviewing! ;-)*  
  
*Tales of the Nine*  
  
Sam grabbed Frodo by the arm and shuddered at the shriek. "Wwwhat was that?!" he stammered.  
  
The shriek was swiftly followed by a roar of rage that came from a bush several yards to Sam and Frodo's left. "PIPPIN!" the bush howled. At that moment, Pippin flew past them with a look of the utmost terror upon his face. "I'm sorry!" he yelled as he raced past them with an enraged Merry hot on his heels yelling, "THAT WASN'T FUNNY!"  
  
The Fellowship breathed a collective sigh of relief while Merry chased Pippin up and down the shoreline screaming, "YOU DO NOT PROD ME AND SAY THAT YOU'LL EAT ME WHEN I'M TRYING TO SEE IF THERE'S ANYTHING DANGEROUS!"  
  
Everyone started to tramp back down the hill when they were stopped by Aragorn.  
  
"I still wish everyone to keep up their guard. Pippin may have played a foolish trick, but the danger is still present." The others nodded; Frodo and Sam barely contained their laughter as the other two hobbits ran past them in a blur of racing appendages.  
  
Another shriek rent the air, stopping everyone in their tracks. Pippin skidded to an abrupt halt and Merry crashed headlong into him.  
  
"That wasn't me!" said Pippin hurriedly as his cousin eyes bored murderously into him. Merry looked up and around but saw nothing out of the ordinary. Legolas happened to see with his keen eyes, a dark something heading towards them over the darkening, misty horizon. He called to Aragorn and pointed in the direction of the thing, but it was too far away for Aragorn to see.  
  
The dark thing in the air cried out in again, and this time it was near enough that they could hear its sound distinctly.  
  
"Ringwraiths!" cried Aragorn. "RUN!"  
  
The Fellowship took off through the trees, the frequency of the cries from downriver telling them that the wraith was still in pursuit. Legolas sprinted swiftly deeper into the foliage with Gimli lagging behind him, though still running as fast as his short legs could carry him. Aragorn and Boromir drew their swords from their sheaths as they ran, knowing that it would probably come down to a fight. The hobbits ran off in a small pack, scurrying away.  
  
The screeches were now on top of them, and the entire company stood rooted to their respective spots, swords, axes, and arrowheads ready to strike. Several minutes passed, and the company wondered whether it was a false alarm. Merry kept his eyes on Pippin to make sure he didn't do anything stupid.  
  
Aragorn gave them the signal to move, and the entire company emerged once more. This time, however, they were far more wary, and not all of them sheathed their weapons. The hobbits had had quite enough adventure for one night, and now that the fear had passed they even began to talk amongst themselves about what had happened, and about when the next meal would be.  
  
Legolas gracefully caught up with Aragorn. The ranger's face was set in a rigid mask, his hand upon the hilt of his sword.  
  
"No rest for the weary, my friend," he muttered darkly, his eyes fixed on the sky.  
  
The company then began rolling themselves up in blankets, sleep coming easily to the hobbits and Gimli, while Aragorn, Legolas, and Boromir decided to keep watch at the same time lest anything come.  
  
The three watchers sat waiting, the waxing moon drifting slowly overhead, throwing the entire river into a mosaic of light and shadow, reflecting off of the gray mist hovering just above it.  
  
The watchers had all but forgotten about the earlier problems they had faced, and had settled down for a long night of waiting, when Sam suddenly started from his sleep and cried, "Mr. Frodo!"  
  
Boromir turned around first, intending to tell Sam it had all been a bad dream, when he happened to look to Sam's left, at where Frodo had been sleeping, but the hobbit was gone. Sam began to panic and heedless of danger, he called out "Mr. Frodo! Frodo, me dear, where are you?!" Aragorn sprang to his feet and Legolas roused the others into wakefulness. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Frodo was several hundred yards away, wrestling with himself. He had the overwhelming compulsion to put on the Ring and continue in the direction he was going, but his mind kept screaming, "NO! I WON'T DO IT!" So he kept on walking, his feet shuffling along, his mind protesting vehemently. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
What had started out as panic back at the camp was now fully fledged chaos, courtesy, for most part, of Sam. The younger hobbits had emerged from their blankets to Sam calling for Frodo and the others alternately offering suggestions as to his whereabouts, deciding who would look for him, and trying to placate Sam. Merry was the first awake of the younger hobbits, and he shoved Pippin roughly.  
  
"Pippin, wake up!" he hissed at his cousin.  
  
"What's happening?" Pippin queried.  
  
"Frodo's gone!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"He's gone! Come on, let's go help look!"  
  
The company split into two groups, Aragorn, Legolas, and Sam going one way, Merry, Pippin, Gimli, and Boromir the other. The two parties searched everywhere, wondering if Frodo had put on the Ring, wondering what had driven him out of bed in the first place.  
  
Boromir lead his group around to the left side of the shore. Gimli muttered the entire way, something about, *What in the name of Durin was he thinking?* As they circled back to camp, having gone around all of the trees in the surrounding area, they heard shouts from the other party, and ran to them. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
Aragorn's company had gone the opposite direction from Boromir's when Legolas heard Sam's footsteps stop. He looked around for the hobbit, but he could neither see nor hear him. When he called to Aragorn, and they went around for Sam, they heard another bone chilling cry.  
  
This time, they didn't have to strain their eyes to find the wraith. He was right in front of them, with an unconscious Sam draped across the withers of his mount.  
  
Aragorn and Legolas ran as fast as they could towards the wraith, but as they were about to set weapons to his mount, the wraith took off into the air. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
Frodo had come to himself. He had a vague idea of his struggle with the Ring, but he had been half asleep, he didn't remember much. He figured he couldn't have gotten very far from the camp, so he turned around headed back, wishing he'd had the strength to throw off the Ring's temptations and cursing himself for his lack of will power. He then heard the wraith's cry and the shouts of his companions as they rushed to Sam's aid. He impulsively sprinted towards the direction of the noises, arriving just in time to see the wraith take off with Sam.  
  
"SAM!" he cried.  
  
"Frodo?" Aragorn said nonplussed as Frodo barreled into the glade, "Frodo! Wait, come back here! Legolas is going after Sam! There isn't anything you can do!"  
  
He grabbed the hobbit by his shoulder, but the hobbit fought back with surprising ferocity.  
  
"I've got to get Sam!" he kept repeating in a strangled voice.  
  
Frodo finally managed to wriggle free of Aragorn's grasp, and without the hindrance, he took off for the shoreline, where the wraith had taken Sam, and Aragorn followed. Frodo crashed heedless through the underbrush, shoving his way past shrubs and small thorn bushes before colliding with Pippin. Boromir grabbed Frodo and held him fast while Aragorn called them all down to the shore, realizing it was useless to hold anyone back. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
Sam had the strangest sensation. He was flying! He immediately seized up, his natural hobbit fear of heights kicking in. The back of his head was roaring with pain, but where was he? He could hear the Gaffer admonishing him for being caught unawares in a strange place. "You're a ninnyhammer and a goose, Samwise Gamgee," Sam mumbled. A shrill, ethereal voice from above his head snarled, "Be still, Shire rat."  
  
At that Sam started, and looked at the wraith. He mumbled in fear for a few seconds before backing away in fear. Unfortunately, the only way to go on a flying beast was down, and Sam did. Through a haze, he fell fifty feet from the ascending beast to the foggy, roaring waters below him.  
  
A/N: I know, a cliffhanger, how dare I?! Read, review, and there may be more! 


	3. Down to Earth

A/N: No more reviewsss makesss ussss very sssad preciousssss. We weepssss, we ssso unhappy. Oh well, the show must go on. I know this premise has been done to Mordor and back, but bear with me here, this one is actually good (I think?)!  
  
Gollum: I doessssn't sssssound like that, preciousssss!  
  
Me: Yyyeahhhghhh!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings, Harry Potter, or the Mists of Avalon; they belong to their respective owners. I'd love to own Frodo, Harry, and (for some unknown reason) Lindir, if they happen to show up on eBay, though. I also don't own eBay. Drat.  
  
*Tales of the Nine*******************************************************  
  
The Fellowship looked up to see Sam drop out of the sky with a yelp. He hit the water, but never made a splash as he touched. The remaining hobbits gave identical cries of fear and hurtled to the sandy bank, the other members catching up and shouting orders.  
  
"Stand back!" Aragorn said in a commanding voice.  
  
"What should we do?" Pippin whispered in terror, not willing to take his eyes off of where Sam had vanished.  
  
Legolas and Boromir came up with a solution, and began throwing things out of their packs in search of rope. Gimli grabbed Merry and Pippin, but Frodo saw him coming and dodged his hand. He threw himself from the shore, heedless of the consequences.  
  
"Hang on Sam!" he called as he was about to hit the river. ********************************************************************  
Sam braced himself for impact with the icy February water. But, this was strange indeed! Instead of splashing into the river, he felt his fall beginning to slow, as though he would stop just before he hit the water. The fog that he had just passed through was an all encompassing mist that clouded his line of sight and slowed him down. He felt as though passing through this fog was an experience in itself. He could almost hear a word being shouted, but he couldn't identify what it meant.  
  
All of his musings were broken off when he softly hit solid ground front side first with an, "Oof!" He heard shouts all around him, but figured that in his elven cloak, the people wouldn't be able to find him anyway because he could blend into the surrounding landscape; they were probably just startled by the noise.  
  
The hubbub that had broken out had just as quickly subsided, and he heard murmurs of, "What d'you reckon that was?" and, "I swear I just heard this smash, like something hitting the ground, not too loud, mind you."  
  
"Alrigh', now, back ter the castle. Wouldn't want t'be late now, would yer?" a voice boomed out from behind Sam. To his relief, he heard the thudding of about twenty or thirty retreating feet, some still conversing in low tones, with the occasional snicker breaking out.  
  
The hobbit was still severely shaken, but had recovered enough to look furtively around from under his cloak, draw it tighter around him, and make a break for the dreary looking forest straight ahead.  
  
Once he got under the cover of the trees, he made sure there was no one else around before letting his breath out and slumping against the bole of the nearest pine tree. Where was the rest of the Fellowship, and more importantly, where was he. As many theories spun round his head, he heard a crash. He drew his cloak tighter around him as he heard a couple of groans. Wait, he knew that voice!  
  
The figure groaned once more and got to its knees, holding one hand to its head as it looked around. "Where in the name of the Shire have I got to?" it asked.  
  
"Mr. Frodo!" Sam exclaimed, "It's good to see you!" ***********************************************************************  
The remaining members of the Fellowship had a tight hold on one end of the rope; the other end was tied to Aragorn's waist and he strode out to the edge of the bank. The unusually thick fog prevented him from even seeing which way Sam and Frodo had gone. He made an approximation and started wading out into the river.  
  
"Sam! Frodo!" he called.  
  
He was about waist deep when he vanished under the water.  
  
"PULL!" yelled Boromir.  
  
The entire company heaved for all they were worth, but to no avail. The current must be too strong, they thought. They all began to lose their footing, slipping and sliding in an attempt to keep a hold on the rope. Suddenly, the other end of the rope responded with a tremendous yank and the company disappeared under the water and fog. ***********************************************************************  
"Have you any idea where we are Sam? I thought for a moment I was back on shore, but there is no shore around here, only these trees."  
  
Sam shook his head at Frodo. "I'm as lost as you are, Mr. Frodo."  
  
Frodo sat back on his legs with downcast eyes as he tried to come up with a solution to their problem and an explanation as to their whereabouts.  
  
"Well," he said finally, "the best we can do for now is to look around a bit, see if any of the others have fallen in here, and then....then....." He paused. "Let's just think about that when the time comes, alright?"  
  
"Aye. If we've fallen through, then the others have too, I'll warrant," Sam agreed. He went over to Frodo as he got to his feet.  
  
The two hobbits pressed deeper into the forest. The place was dank, dark, and musty. They noticed for the first time that an eerie silence encompassed it. Staying close, the two continued on for some time before Frodo tripped over a tree root. At least, they thought it was a tree root.  
  
"There you two are! Why did you run off in such a fashion, you two rascals?!" Gimli said in a muffled voice from where Frodo had tripped over him. Various scufflings from around the area signaled the Fellowship members' rise to their feet. Sam was hit out of nowhere by a projectile only slightly smaller than himself.  
  
"Thank goodness you two are all right! When we saw you go into the river, we panicked, and we tried to get you out, but the fog was too thick, and –" Pippin was cut short as Merry slapped a hand over his mouth.  
  
"I think they understand, Pippin," he said.  
  
"Have you any idea where we are?" Legolas asked Sam and Frodo.  
  
"Not one," said Frodo.  
  
"I think it may have something to do with that fog," said Pippin in his best attempt to act knowledgeable. To say the least, his statement was followed by a chorus of wry groans.  
  
Aragorn took Boromir aside and the two spent several minutes talking before turning back to everyone else.  
  
"We should try splitting into two groups again, but I am loath to try it after what happened last time," Aragorn said with a reproachful look at the hobbits.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll not be any trouble this time," said Sam.  
  
And so, with Legolas, Aragorn, Frodo, and Sam going one way, and Merry, Pippin, Gimli, and Boromir the other, they explored the forest. None of the two groups members were willing to stray too far from their initial spot, so after a quick scan, they reconvened at the place where they had entered this place.  
  
"Did you find anything?" was the first phrase out of Boromir's mouth.  
  
Legolas shook his head.  
  
"Us either," Merry said.  
  
"Well, it is dark, so I vote we wait until morning when we can search in the light," said Gimli. The others nodded weary heads and made camp.  
  
The hobbits were unable to sleep for quite a time, tired though they were.  
  
"Do you think this is some trick of the Enemy's?" Merry whispered.  
  
"I don't think so, because if it were, he would already have the Ring," Pippin whispered back.  
  
"Good point, Pippin," Frodo said drowsily. "Besides, this place feels different from anyplace in Middle Earth that I've seen so far."  
  
"Frodo?"  
  
"What, Merry?"  
  
"Did you just say Pippin had a good idea? I didn't think that was possible!"  
  
A/N: Another chapter up, huzzah, huzzah! If anyone likes this, and I mean ANYONE, please review. 


	4. An Unexpected Party Arrives

Disclaimer: Choke....sob....I WON'T DO THIS! THEY WILL BE MINE SOMEDAY! HAHAHAHA! NOOOOO! Must...write.....dis-claim-er......I don't own Lord of the Rings, Harry Potter, or the Mists of Avalon. *Sweatdrop -_-* Yet. Although I hope to one day. If everyone else doesn't beat me to it.  
  
A/N: Despite a disappointing lack of reviews, this piece is back! If only due to the fact that I actually like writing it; because I always thought it would be cool if this could happen. Review please, although all flames will be somehow harnessed to generate electricity for my computer, so that I can write more of this story! MWAHAHAHA!  
  
*****Tales of the Nine****************************************************  
  
The Fellowship rose early, still pondering their whereabouts. They decided to take a short breakfast before scouting around again. Gimli and Legolas went looking for firewood with Merry, Pippin, and Frodo, while Boromir elected to take a short patrol around the area and Sam and Aragorn would forage for some food.  
  
Merry and Pippin were already somewhat at ease with the forest, despite the sense of foreboding everyone had while in it. They were already chatting happily about the food they hoped Sam would cook.  
  
"Do you know, I would love some stew right about now," Merry said dreamily as he gathered firewood.  
  
Pippin's eyes glazed over as Merry described the stew, his mouth watering at the image of the stew that had become fixed in his imagination. "Carrots, celery, parsnips, an onion or two, some fennel...that would be nice...a little bit of meat..." Merry continued on in this fashion for some time, before Frodo chimed in, "Personally, I don't care what we eat, although I have had the strangest wishes for mushrooms lately."  
  
"Mushrooms....." Pippin and Merry chorused with a faraway look in their eyes.  
  
Legolas and Gimli laughed. "I suppose, friend Gimli, that hobbits think with their stomachs," Legolas chuckled, "For if that were so, it would explain a great deal."  
  
"Yes it would, Master Elf," the dwarf returned. "Although," he said with a small smile creeping across his generally taciturn features, "Maybe if some young hobbits would focus their attention on gathering firewood instead of their next meal, I would be willing to put a good word in with the cook." He winked at Legolas.  
  
As Gimli had predicted, Merry and Pippin began to search in earnest for large pieces of firewood. Frodo shook his head and said, "At the rate they're going, they will probably step on every mushroom in the forest at least once!"  
  
After collecting wood for the fire, the company sat down to breakfast while discussing what was to be done.  
"I do not wholly trust the look of this forest. I think we should stay together rather than splitting up into groups," Boromir said  
  
"Nonsense! This forest would not harm us, but I too think we should stay as a group rather than going off into several directions at once," Legolas nodded as he spoke.  
  
"Of course the forest would not dare harm an elf," Gimli said as he ate. Legolas glared at him in mock severity.  
  
"What think you, Ringbearer?" Aragorn asked Frodo.  
  
"I agree with Boromir and Legolas. I think we should stay together," he said decisively.  
  
"Alright then, if you are all finished, it is high time we were moving," Aragorn addressed the Fellowship.  
  
The company was packing up and hoisting packs onto their backs when Legolas heard several voices far off and told Aragorn.  
  
"Now what do you suppose that is all about?" Sam muttered to Frodo, who shrugged his shoulders in response. Aragorn motioned for the company to stay in their positions. They waited in utter silence.  
  
Now the voices were loud enough for all of the company to hear. The first voice said, "What d'you think Hagrid wanted us out here for, eh? No offense, but we've got enough trouble on our plates without Umbridge finding us in the Forbidden Forest." A second voice responded, "Well, I hope it's something better than last time," the company heard a derisive snort from one of the voices' owners. "Since when has Hagrid ever shown us anything good in the forest?" a third voice asked in a heavily sarcastic tone.  
  
As the voices continued talking, the Fellowship listened in mixed interest and hesitance. Out of nowhere, a fourth voice called out, "There yeh are! Come along, now, I've been waiting out here for a while, yeh know. Got summat great ter show yeh!" Dark whispers were heard from the first three voices when the fourth one said "summat ter show yeh", as well as earning a small gasp from Sam.  
  
"I heard that voice when I first came here, I'd swear by it!" Sam breathed.  
  
The voices were growing steadily closer, small rustlings in the underbrush nearby signaling their arrival. Boromir got into a stance that was easy to attack from, while Legolas aimed his bow in the voices' direction. Aragorn muttered to them, "Don't attack the minute they come unless they attack first."  
  
At that moment, the voices owners stepped right in front of the Fellowship; there was a stunned silence, mostly as the Fellowship gazed in apprehension at the huge, wild bearded man who had arrived with three children in his wake.  
  
The man and the children appeared to be just as flabbergasted by the sight if the Fellowship as the Fellowship was of them. The huge man stepped forward menacingly as the children drew long twigs from hidden places in their nearly identical black robes. Two of the children yelled, "Stupefy!" and red beams of light shot out of the twigs and hit Pippin in the face and Boromir in the chest, and they crumpled soundlessly to the forest floor. The hobbits cried out in anger and drew their swords, ready for whatever might happen next.  
  
At this, Legolas shot an arrow quick as lightning, which embedded itself in the third child's left forearm, and the red-headed youth gave a yell of pain.  
  
The man came towards them with a roar of rage similar to the hobbits and went straight for Aragorn. Aragorn was swifter however, and dodged the man's attack while swiping him with Anduríl. The two unhurt children helped the hurt one back out of the fray. The huge man's arms flailed in the hope of getting a hold on his assailant, as he had dropped his crossbow earlier on in shock. One of his arms came in contact with a small body that flew backward about three yards before hitting the ground. The thing he had hit had apparently been trying to get close enough to stab him with its small sword. Legolas released another shaft which hit the man on the top of his shoulder. The man pulled out the fletched part of the arrow, leaving about half of it still embedded in his body.  
  
"HOW DARE YEH ATTACK US LIKE THA'!" he bellowed. He caught Aragorn a good blow, but the hardy ranger rose swiftly and attacked again. This time he was helped by the two remaining hobbits, Merry and Sam, who hacked at his legs as viciously as possible. Gimli tried to get a good hit in with his axe, but the man was two big and it didn't do much to his huge boots; they were the only thing in Gimli's range.  
  
A huge amount of feet was suddenly heard by all of the members of the small war. Several cries more cries of "Stupefy!" were heard, right before the remaining members of the company fell into unconsciousness. A severe looking woman came through the trees with no fewer than ten other adults. She took one look at the Fellowship and said, "What in the world? Let's get them up to the castle, shall we? I'm going to have to talk to Dumbledore about this."  
  
A/N: Yikes! And you thought you knew everyone! Although, if eight guys with swords, bows, and axes appeared right in front of you in the forest, you'd be scared too! Tell me what you think of this chapter, and I'll catch ya later. 


	5. Of Hobbits and Men

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings. I own a copy of the book, a copy of each of the movies, and two little action figures. Same for Harry Potter, minus the action figures.  
  
A/N: Do people actually like this story? I'll just update it anyway in the hopes that someone will read and review. All flames will be directly transported through some mystical stuff into my story and used to light the Fellowship's campfires.  
  
*******Tales of the Nine**************************************************  
  
"It's a good thing we told the teachers, or who knows what they might've done!" Hermione voiced her thoughts aloud for the sake of her two friends, who nodded.  
  
"Don't worry, Ron, I'm sure Madam Pomfrey will be able to get the arrow out of your arm," Harry said. Ron nodded and clenched his teeth. The three friends trooped as fast as they were able, while keeping Ron's pain to a minimum. Hermione eyed Ron in pity. "Why would they shoot at us?" she asked.  
  
"I dunno, maybe because you two tried to stun them the minute we walked in there," Ron replied.  
  
"You'd think that they'd understand why we did that, though. I mean, they just happened to be threatening us with weapons in the middle of the Forbidden Forest," Harry said.  
  
"I repeat what I said before, nothing good has ever come out of us going into the forest," said Ron.  
  
The three Hogwarts students trudged up the slope towards the magnificent old castle standing upon the hilltop. **********************************************************************  
Cold. That was the first thing Pippin experienced upon being woken up. He didn't remember where he was. Was that forest some horrible nightmare? And that giant man that had attacked them! The very thought of it all sent shivers down Pippin's spine. Then, someone gently tapped his chest and said in a squeaky puzzled voice, "I guess the spell didn't work. Ennervate."  
  
Pippin slowly looked out at several blurred faces that he didn't recognize. He opened his eyes all of the way to see a man even smaller than himself bending down in front of him. Pippin shrank away in fear; his eyes darted around the room to the stern features of several Men. "Aragorn!" he called in a quaking voice. "Boromir, Frodo, Sam, Merry, anyone!"  
  
The small man who had woken Pippin stepped back at the request of a severe looking woman in rectangular spectacles. The woman had dark hair pulled into a knot at the back of her head, her dark eyes surveying him sternly; she wore robes like the other people in the room. She approached Pippin and said, "Who are you?" When Pippin didn't answer, she said more harshly, "Are you in league with You-Know-Who, then? You don't have the Dark Mark on your arm, but not all of his servants do."  
  
"You-Know-Who? I've never heard of him! What have you done with my friends?!" Pippin said, his fear now tempered with anger.  
  
"If you tell us who-," the woman looked Pippin over and rephrased her statement, "or rather what you are, and what you're doing here, then we'll tell you about your friends."  
  
Pippin wondered if this woman really was working for the Enemy. When that thought raced through his mind, Pippin clamped his mouth shut and refused to speak.  
  
The woman gave up after a while and turned to an eagle nosed man with shoulder-length stringy black hair. "It seems that the thing," the man sneered as he spoke the last word, "is unwilling to talk. Maybe the Headmaster could get it to speak, Professor McGonagall."  
  
Professor McGonagall looked at him sharply over her glasses. "He could, Professor Snape," she said coldly, "but I wanted to see if I could get him to talk myself, before bothering Dumbledore without needing to."  
  
The stringy haired Professor Snape yanked Pippin roughly to his feet. He motioned for the hobbitish looking man and a small plump woman to follow him, and he led Pippin by the arm out of the dungeon and up to the most peculiar building Pippin had ever seen.  
  
There were huge paintings and suits of armor all up the corridors he passed. The paintings situated on the stony walls seemed to talk as he moved. One suit of armor even turned its head to look at Pippin. Pippin figured there must be a small man in the armor. He passed several bewildered looking children who looked at him interestedly through the bodies of the adults that surrounded him. His hands were chained together, but he barely noticed as he looked at this odd place. Huge staircases, windows looking out on sunny grounds, all of these things and more passed Pippin as he ambled along, Snape still clutching tight to his wrist.  
  
The troupe finally stopped at a pair of statues of two very peculiar looking creatures. Pippin thought they looked most interesting, with the bodies of large furry animals and the heads of eagles. The woman named McGonagall spoke to them. "Toothflossing Stringmint," she said. Pippin assumed that with all of the oddities he had already seen since he woke up, it was perfectly natural to talk nonsense to statues. The statues let the troupe pass through the doors they guarded into a massive round room filled with some of the most unbelievable things Pippin had yet seen.  
  
He was marched passed the whirring, whistling things up to a desk where a venerable old man sat, surveying him intently from behind his half moon glasses. Pippin gawped at the man without even thinking about being polite. The long silver hair and beard, the shape of the face, in all of this the old man bore a particularly striking resemblance to Gandalf.  
  
Pippin was shocked out of his reverie as Professor Snape began to speak with the old man. "Headmaster, this is one of the eight found in the forest this morning. We tried to speak to him but he doesn't want to talk. We suspect him and his associates of attacking students."  
  
The Headmaster averted his gaze so that it rested upon Snape's sly, malevolent features.  
  
"So I have heard," the Headmaster said knowingly.  
  
"We were hoping you could get him to talk, Dumbledore. That way we can sort this whole thing out," McGonagall said.  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "I believe the best thing to do would be to question them all at once," he said. "If you would be so kind, Minerva, please wake the others up and bring them here. Oh! Before I forget, if Mr. Weasley and Hagrid are feeling up to it, bring them down with Mr. Potter and Miss Granger."  
  
Professor McGonagall nodded curtly and left the room. She was quickly followed by the hobbit-man and the plump woman, whom she addressed as Professors Flitwick and Sprout. The three of them quickly headed to several more dungeons, each with a man or woman posted outside on watch. She told each of the guards to lead their charges to Dumbledore's office before heading to the infirmary.  
  
The first thing she saw upon entering was Madam Pomfrey, the school nurse tending to Hagrid, the wild bearded giant man. She was bandaging up his shoulder while Ron Weasley tested his arm and conversed in low tones with Hermione Granger and Harry Potter. Two other beds were also occupied by a pair of the strangers from the forest, one by another of the small creatures, this one had semi-fair skin and dark hair, and the other by a strong, rough looking man who had taken some damage during the battle; both were still unconscious.  
  
Professor McGonagall approached Madam Pomfrey, who had just finished bandaging Hagrid's shoulder; she was followed by Flitwick and Sprout.  
  
"Can the children and Hagrid come to Dumbledore's office right now?" she asked.  
  
Madam Pomfrey nodded. "Hagrid and Weasley were just lucky that they only had small wounds," she said, "They'll be fine."  
  
"What about those two?" McGonagall asked, jerking her head in the direction of the two prone figures in the corner.  
Madam Pomfrey said, "Except for a couple of nasty knocks, those two are also fine. I didn't want them waking up, though, in case they started making trouble." She sniffed disapprovingly.  
  
McGonagall motioned for Harry, Ron, Hagrid and Hermione to follow her. They raised themselves and obliged. She also left instructions for Professor Sprout and Professor Flitwick to wake up the strangers and bring them back to Dumbledore. ************************************************************************  
Harry's head spun as he followed Professor McGonagall to Dumbledore's office. He had simply intended to visit Hagrid with Ron and Hermione today, and finish some of the homework that had plagued him since his return to school. Instead, he had been attacked by people who had possibly been Voldemort supporters, and was now going to find out about the strangers he'd met in the forest. Harry shook his head and followed Ron and Hermione.  
  
"I still wonder where they came from and what they were doing in the forest," Hermione said to Ron. "And I don't think all of them are Voldemort's supporters," she said hastily as Ron opened his mouth to answer her, "I mean, four of them couldn't be any older than about nine. What if they were being held captive by the older ones?"  
  
Harry and Ron exchanged exasperated looks, which infuriated Hermione. "I don't think so Hermione," Harry said. "Look at Malfoy. He may be our age, but I could've sworn he was Death Eater material the first time I laid eyes on him. He's a Voldemort supporter already!"  
  
The group arrived at the entrance to Dumbledore's office and headed inside. *********************************************************************  
As someone tapped his chest, Frodo's eyes snapped open. Where was he? He was lying on a bed, with a dull, throbbing pain radiating from every part of his body. He groaned and attempted to pull himself into a sitting position. He heard a whisper from his right, "Are you alright, Frodo." He turned to face Aragorn and nodded, and the Ranger looked at the rows of beds and the two other people in the room.  
  
A very hobbitty-looking person squeaked from his left, "You're awake. Come with me." Frodo slid off of the bed as Flitwick took hold of the shackles across his wrists and led him out of the room, followed by Aragorn and Sprout.  
  
Frodo took a good look at the man leading him. He could probably pass as a hobbit, except that he had no furry feet. He was also even smaller than Frodo! Frodo was not so awed by the sights of the castle he was in as Pippin had been, and he kept a wary eye on his captor, who kept one of the small twigs the children in the forest had used close to him.  
  
Finally, the last group of prisoners and guards reached the office door.  
  
A/N: Tee hee hee! I always thought it would be funny if Professor Flitwick met the hobbits! Please review if you liked the strory. Next chapter, the Fellowship really meets Harry Potter. 


	6. Many Meetings

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, nor do I generate and income from this fan fiction. Same for Harry Potter and The Mists of Avalon. Heck, I don't even generate REVIEWS, let alone anything else!  
  
A/N: Welcome to another torturous chapter of Tales of the Nine. Not torturous to write, but if you think crossover fics are horrible, then it may be torturous. If you like HP and LOTR though, I think you'll like this story! Please review, all flames will be immediately fed to the Balrog or the Hungarian Horntail. Probably the Balrog.  
  
*******Tales of the Nine**************************************************  
  
The Fellowship, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Hagrid, and several Professors were all gathered in Dumbledore's office. Many of the Fellowship were still in awe of the glittering contraptions littered about the room; Legolas was more intrigued by the magnificent looking phoenix who sat near Dumbledore's desk. They could hear the excited whispers of many people coming from the array of portraits that graced the walls and ceiling of the chamber.  
  
Finally, everyone's eyes came to rest on Dumbledore, who was still transfixed by the strangely clad company in shackles before him. Several of them were staring at him as though he was a play; the look in their eyes was of pure disbelief. He finally sighed and looked at them with a hint of antagonism; the twinkle that usually could be found there had vanished. He stood up and walked in front of the Fellowship before addressing them.  
  
"Who are you and what were you doing in the forest?" he asked.  
  
Aragorn disliked his accusatory tone. "We are messengers, which is all you need know. We were only in the forest through the merest chance, and what we are doing is also not of your concern," he said.  
  
"Why then did you attack the groundskeeper and a student?"  
  
"The groundskeeper!?" Merry cried out in disbelief, "You mean he isn't a giant?"  
  
Hagrid looked exceptionally ruffled at that statement, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione took it as though it had been a personal offense.  
  
"Nah, I'm not a giant!" Hagrid said, "Not a full one at least," he added after a second of thought.  
  
"Besides, who are you to jump to conclusions?" Harry said heatedly in his friend's defense.  
  
"Yeah, what are you things anyway," Ron asked.  
  
"I don't think they liked when you called them things, Ron," Hermione whispered in Ron's ear. The hobbits had bristled at his remark.  
  
"We aren't things, thank you very much," said Sam petulantly.  
  
"We're hobbits," said Frodo.  
  
"Hobbits?"  
  
"Yes, we are hobbits of the Shire."  
  
"Right. Now I know I'm off my rocker."  
  
"Well, you aren't the first not to have heard of us," Merry said after thought.  
  
"It seems as though almost no one outside of Eriador even knows we exist," Pippin added with a long suffering look on his face.  
  
Dumbledore held up his hands for silence and the debate came to a halt. He looked at Aragorn and asked, "Are you the leader of this group? Where do you come from?"  
  
"Yes, I am the leader, or I have been since Gandalf fell in Moria. My company and I have come from Imladris, known to others as Rivendell," Aragorn answered swiftly.  
  
"What is this Rivendell nonsense?" Snape asked contemptuously.  
  
Aragorn turn sharply to face Snape.  
  
"You do not know of Rivendell?" Aragorn asked in a puzzled voice.  
  
Snape smirked. He strode over to Aragorn, still holding Pippin's chains, as the young hobbit was half dragged, half walked in Snape's wake.  
  
"There is no such place as Rivendell," he said silkily, "Nor any such thing as hobbits either." At that, he turned to face the indignant faces of said hobbits. "Headmaster," he continued, "I believe they may be in league with the Dark Lord, especially with all of the nonsense they're talking about. Those things and places may be code words for some of his plans..."  
  
Gimli flew into a passionate conniption the minute he heard, "I believe they may be in league with the Dark Lord."  
  
"We are not serving the Enemy! We are against him!" the dwarf raged.  
  
"So you say," said Snape contemptuously.  
The Fellowship opened their mouths to protest in unison when Professor Dumbledore held up his hands for silence once more and said, "You're all innocent until proven guilty. We're not going to be able to get to the bottom of this tonight, so you'll all be sent to the dungeons until tomorrow, so that my colleagues and I can think on this. For the time being, you will remain there under lock and spell so that no more – ehem," he paused to decide on the right word to choose, "– incidents will occur. If you are innocent, we shall release you with a full pardon."  
  
He signaled for the Professors to take the Fellowship back to the dungeons. They left Professor McGonagall with the three antagonistic and curious children and a completely befuddled gatekeeper. On their way out, Frodo asked his guard, Flitwick, "May I ask you a question?"  
  
Professor Flitwick, who was actually a very kindhearted soul, didn't think it would harm anyone. "Yes," he replied.  
  
"What is the name of this place?" Frodo queried as he surveyed his surroundings.  
  
"You are in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Flitwick said.  
  
"This is a school?" Frodo said incredulously, "A school of wizardry? But there are only five wizards! Actually, there are only four now," he sighed as he remembered Gandalf's fall in Moria.  
  
"Wherever did you get that idea?" Professor Flitwick laughed. When Frodo looked at him strangely in response, Professor Flitwick was prompted to ask, "You actually think there are only five wizards?"  
  
"Four, and there are only that many where I come from, though I suppose nothing here is the same, so I shouldn't be surprised," Frodo muttered the last part grimly under his breath.  
  
They trooped with the rest of the company past their previous dungeons and down to a roomier, dry holding cell that was sparsely furnished and big enough for the whole Fellowship.  
  
"I think you would be happier all together, unless I am much mistaken," Dumbledore said, his previously cautious mood softened under the thought that maybe the strangers were telling the truth. "We'll discuss this more in two days, once we have had a chance to think on what you've said." He paused at the door. "I'll have food sent down to you by the house elves as soon as possible," he finished. With that, he left the room.  
  
************************************************************************  
Most of the Fellowship sat on assorted mismatched chairs about the room; Frodo, Sam, and Pippin had managed to scramble up onto one of the beds while Merry sat on a blanket on the floor.  
They discussed all of the things they had learned since ending up in this place with these strange people. Frodo had told them about the brief conversation he had had with Professor Flitwick and they began to wonder about how many wizards there were in this place, and what they were planning to do. The spoke until the food arrived; accompanied by the three children they had met.  
  
************************************************************************  
Hagrid spoke a short while longer with Professor McGonagall after the prisoners had left, but Harry, Ron, and Hermione were ushered out shortly after the rest of the people had gone. "It's about time the three of you got back to Gryffindor Tower," Professor McGonagall said as she showed them out.  
  
"But what about our classes, Professor?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Most of the classes will be on hold until everything gets sorted out," she said. Taking note of Hermione's horrified face she added curtly, "Don't worry; it shouldn't take more than a couple of days."  
  
Ron and Harry exchanged grins behind Hermione's back before the trio set off to Gryffindor Tower. Once out of earshot of Professor McGonagall, Harry said, "This is great! No classes until that lot gets sorted out! Maybe those guys coming here wasn't such a bad deal after all!"  
  
"It was almost worth getting shot in the arm for," Ron said sarcastically, but he grinned along with Harry.  
  
"Honestly, you two, we're only five months away from O.W.L.s!" Hermione said.  
  
"Hermione, we have FIVE MONTHS to study. Let's worry about that when it's actually time to," Ron said in an attempt to soothe her.  
  
"Yeah, Ron's right, Hermione," Harry agreed, "I mean, how often do a bunch of weirdoes end up in the Forbidden Forest and cancel classes? I wonder if I could pay them to do this every time we had Divination or History of Magic?" he ended dreamily. Ron laughed and impersonated Professor Trelawney, the Divination teacher. "I predict that we shall be overrun by madmen who wish to kill Harry!" he said in his best mock-sympathetic, teary, scared voice.  
  
Hermione threw up her arms in disgust and headed back to the common room without them.  
  
A/N: Another chapter done. Whew! Next chapter, the Council at Hogwarts! (That title was just asking to be written, even though its not really a council.) 


	7. The Council at Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings. I will one day come to terms with the fact that I will probably never own it. That day will not be for a lllllooooonnnngggg time. I also don't own Harry Potter or The Mists of Avalon.  
  
A/N: Yet another chapter cometh for this story. Why do I write this? I have noooo clue. Am going to see Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind tomorrow, so I'm set for the weekend. Anywho, if you like this story, please review. All flames will be used for a scale model of Mt. Doom. Also, I have begun work on a LOTR parody of Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, which should be funny.  
  
******Tales of the Nine***************************************************  
  
Ron was still in a rather morose mood when the trio arrived back at the common room. The other two had noticed this, but Ron had been known to be short tempered, so they let the subject be until Ron himself brought it up.  
  
"I wonder what they were doing in the forest?" Ron mused, half to himself.  
  
Hermione looked up at him from the enormous book perched on her lap and said, "You're guess is as good as mine. I don't think that they're Voldemort–" she paused at the name and shuddered before continuing, "supporters. How could they not even have heard of him?"  
  
"Let's find out," Harry suggested. He shoved himself to his feet, the warm glow from the fireplace throwing dancing lights on his form. He turned to face his two friends. Both of them looked at him as though he were insane.  
  
"I'll be back in a minute," he said as he retreated up the staircase to the fifth year boys' dormitory. The other two heard him rummage around for something before he clumped back down the stairs with the shimmering invisibility cloak tucked under his left arm. He looked at them and said blatantly, "I'd like to know what they're doing here, and I'm going with or without you."  
  
"Of course we're coming. I'm with you, mate, there's got to be more to this," Ron said as he crossed over to where Harry was standing. The two boys looked at Hermione. She was biting her lip in an effort to keep back her criticism; she eventually sighed and said, "Well, if you go, then so do I."  
  
"One question," Ron said as they snuck out of the portrait hole, "How are we going to get into their cell? Dumbledore's not stupid, he'll have posted guards."  
  
"They'll have to eat eventually, so why don't we just sneak down to the kitchens and wait until they bring the food down to them?" Hermione suggested.  
  
"Good idea, Hermione!" Harry said in approval, "Besides, the house elves wouldn't give us away if they found out we were there. To the kitchens, then!" ************************************************************************  
The Fellowship stared at the house elves that had brought them their food as well as the three children from the forest that had materialized in front of them from nowhere. The house elves quickly set the food down and left, all save one curious one who approached Frodo with a bit of apprehension.  
  
"You is most certainly not a student, sir!" the elf squeaked at him.  
  
"A student? I should think not, I'm a hobbit!" he said, suppressing a laugh.  
  
"Forgive Dobby, sir; he was out of his place in asking. Good night sirs, and you too Harry Potter sir!" the elf bowed to the floor and said the last bit at the same time before hurrying out of the room, leaving the Fellowship and the children together.  
  
"So your name is Harry Potter? I'm Peregrin Took, though most just call me Pippin, or Pip," Pippin said cheerily in an attempt to break the uncomfortable silence. Harry and Ron exchanged bewildered looks while the frizzy brown haired girl giggled.  
  
"I'm Hermione." She extended a hand for Pippin to shake. "I'm very pleased to meet you."  
  
After this show of civility towards Pippin, the other hobbits relaxed and introduced themselves to the children.  
  
"I'm Meriadoc Brandybuck," Merry piped up.  
  
Frodo and Sam remembered their manners and bowed while making their introductions.  
  
"Frodo Baggins at your service," Frodo said.  
  
"Sam Gamgee at yours," said Sam.  
  
"Ron Weasley," said the red haired boy.  
  
"I guess you already know my name," said the dark haired boy, rather gloomily it seemed.  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot," Pippin chortled, "this is Legolas the elf, Gimli son of Gloín the Dwarf, Boromir of Gondor, and Aragorn, son of Arathorn, also known as –"  
  
"Something tells me one could go one for quite a while if they wished to recite all of Aragorn's names," Legolas chuckled as he interrupted Pippin's recitations for the sake of everyone's sanity. Aragorn looked at Legolas with a mock- angry face at this.  
  
"Pardon my asking, sirs..." Ron and Harry again exchanged looks as Sam said this, this time their looks were amused ones, "but would you mind if I asked who you are and where we are? I've never heard of no Hogwarts, if y'follow me."  
  
"We're students here. This is a school," Hermione explained.  
  
"What sort of things do you learn at this school?" Gimli asked out of pure curiosity.  
  
Ron opened his mouth too explain this detail when Harry nudged him forcefully in the ribs. The two of them muttered that they needed to be excused for a second and pulled Hermione into a huddle in the corner with them.  
  
"Ron, what if they're muggles?" Harry asked.  
  
"Muggles? I don't think they could be muggles! Look at them, for God's sake!"  
  
"But we don't know, do we? I mean, they didn't know who Voldemort was. Every wizard knows who he is."  
  
Hermione chipped in with her two cents. "I understand where you're coming from Harry, but I don't think they're muggles. I did hear one of them mutter something to Flitwick on their way down to the dungeons about how they had wizards where he came from."  
  
At this, Harry abated and shrugged his shoulders. Taking this as a sign of resignation, the other two hurried back to the others and Harry followed. Soon they were all deep in conversation. The Fellowship had told Harry, Ron, and Hermione about where they came from, though what they were actually doing none would say, not even the talkative Pippin. The children eventually gathered that they were from different areas of a place called Middle Earth and that they were all of different races. When they learned that Legolas was an elf, the children began to laugh.  
  
"What is so amusing?" the elf asked perplexedly.  
  
"You can't be an elf!" Harry said.  
  
"Why can I not be an elf?" he asked.  
  
"Elves are, like, two feet tall and constantly running around serving food! Wait a minute, you have to remember the things that brought the food, right?" Ron said all this and motioned to the empty plates; the children had been amazed by the hobbits appetites. "Dobby, the one that asked what Frodo was, he was an elf!"  
  
This time it was the Fellowship's turn to laugh.  
  
"That is absurd! There are no such elves where I come from," Legolas said as he smiled.  
  
Meanwhile, Hermione had asked Ron the time only to find it was fifteen minutes to curfew. She was forced to cut short her talk with Pippin as she hissed at the boys that it was time to leave. The children promised to talk to Dumbledore for the Fellowship members, so that they could leave the dungeon as free men, or rather, assorted races. They then said good bye and headed back to their dormitories.  
  
The Fellowship then decided to bed down for the night. Frodo stayed awake awhile before succumbing to sleep; plagued vaguely by the anxiety of finishing his quest and wondering how to do it in this odd place. He finally gave up and decided to think of it on the morrow, and he promptly fell asleep. 


	8. The Priestesses of Avalon

Disclaimer: Dear Eru, please, please let me buy LOTR. Or at least Frodo. What's that you say? I CAN'T HAVE THEM!!!!! NOOOOOOOOO! Damn. Ladies, gentlemen, elves, dwarves, and hobbits, I don't own or make a profit from any portion of the Lord of the Rings, The Mists of Avalon, or Harry Potter. I would desperately love to though.  
  
A/N: In an act of utterly shameless self promotion, I have decided to mention that my other fanfic will be up soon. I will also put up no more of these darned annoying A/Ns. Please review, all flames will be used for the beacons of Gondor in the event of an emergency.  
  
********Tales of the Nine*************************************************  
  
The grass rustled softly underfoot as the young woman walked as silently as she could. The first thaw of the season had occurred earlier that morning, so the beads of dew still clung to the grass as the stars shone overhead. The full moon was out, and the woman's shadow was cast on the ground as she moved slowly towards the woods, her dark blue cloak blending in with the night; several others also accompanied her, moving to a special spot for this night.  
  
The young woman looked up and straight ahead of her. In the seven years since her arrival here at the Isle of Apples, she had seen many things, strange things. But these past few nights had been some of the oddest. Still she moved onward, the others trailing like some large dark omens of death, robed in blue and bathed in moonlight.  
  
She came to the beginning of a large hill and began to climb, thinking all the while of what she and the others were going to be doing. Had it really become so bad that they need resort to this? She'd always known of the power the Holy Isle had, but since she had witnessed first hand and even participated in it, but she never thought that it had been so powerful as to summon and transport those between lands. She cleared her head of all of these things as she made her way to the top of the hill. Even at this hour, she could hear the monks at the church singing slow, mournful sounding hymns.  
  
The woman reached the top of the hill and stepped into the ring stones that surrounded the summit of the Tor on the Holy Isle of Avalon. There were two women already waiting there, silent and motionless, nearly indistinguishable from the surrounding boulders in the frail light. The young woman stopped and the others who had followed her stood themselves beside her so that they formed a circle in the middle of the Tor.  
  
The women all cast down their hoods. Beneath the hoods lay an assortment of faces, all wearing the eternally calm look of the training they had undergone and the blue crescent moon mark of the Priestesses of Avalon.  
  
One of the women who had been waiting on the Tor for the others spoke to them. A small woman she was, but power and confidence radiated from her no longer young frame.  
"You know why you are here," she said to the others. "When the great evil entered this world, we thought we could get rid of it on our own, but since it has allied itself with so many other evil ones..." there was a bitter tone to her voice as she spoke; she clearly blamed someone but decided not to name him, "we have no choice but to ally ourselves with those from distant lands."  
  
The woman to the old one's right was ever silent, but she nodded at the end of the statement. The young woman who had led them all up the Tor spoke out, her low pitched voice devoid of any discernable emotion; her face was a mask of serenity.  
  
"We know this, Viviane, but what can we do?"  
  
"Patience, Morgaine my child, I will come to that," the old one called Viviane said as she motioned with her hands. "I have called you up here to say that the time is now. If we don't contact them within the next month, this evil will utmost definitely engulf Avalon. We may be able to hold out a while longer, but we need help to keep everyone elsewhere safe. I require the assistance of Morgaine, but the others of you need to know what is happening if all goes as we fear." She paused with a thin, chilling catlike smile on her face, "Although, if the evil comes here, I doubt we will need to fear."  
  
The other priestesses nodded and made their silent way back down the Tor. Morgaine stepped up to Viviane and the silent one beside her, known as Raven.  
  
"I liked your part at the end," Morgaine said with a light smirk.  
  
Viviane looked at her sharply before motioning for the two younger priestesses to follow her. The three made their way down the Tor, past the House of Maidens, until they finally stopped at the Well. Viviane looked at Morgaine again.  
  
"You must look into the water and tell me what you see. Try to see where they are."  
  
Morgaine sighed and obliged, clearing her mind as she looked into the pool.  
  
"They are...at a great stone building," she began, her voice changing from its usual controlled pitch to the voice of a trance. "They have found the young ones.....they...they are prisoners.....but they have begun to befriend the young ones."  
  
"That is good," Viviane said approvingly.  
  
"The small ones have made friends with the children.......they question why they have been brought...brought to that place, though. They don't understand why....but they will come to realize it soon enough."  
  
"You may stop. Come back," Viviane commanded.  
  
Morgaine came out of her trance and looked at Viviane. These strange people could really help them? She was not entirely sure, but she would trust Viviane's judgment and help in any way she could; she wasn't Lady of the Lake for nothing. After all, some of her family was still out in the rest of the world; Viviane wasn't even her only aunt. Morgause and her son, Viviane's sons, and her own brother Gwydion and her mother Igraine were out there.  
  
Morgaine wondered many things about the strangers who would come, but she was patient and decided to wait until they came. She hadn't even known there were other worlds until Viviane and some of the older priestesses had decided to bring them here as a last resort to help them. She shook her head; it was too overwhelming. She would have to sort it out back at her room at the House of Maidens. She bowed to Viviane and set off to the House of Maidens with her friend Raven the ever present shadow following her.  
  
A/N: I know it's a short chapter, but it needed to be written to semi- explain what the Fellowship was doing at Hogwarts. It will be a lot clearer later on. Thanx for reading! 


	9. A Gathering of Strength

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings, Harry Potter, or the Mists of Avalon. I also don't make any money from any fanfiction containing them. I also hope to one day own Frodo, Harry, and others, but it will never happen.  
  
*********Tales of the Nine************************************************  
  
Harry lay awake for quite a while that night. He was trying his best to think of what to say when he approached Professor McGonagall tomorrow on the subject of the Fellowship. He now knew they weren't bad people, just out of their element, and that they didn't deserve to be locked up. He sighed as he shifted from his right side to his back and ran his hand across his face; he finally knew what to say.  
  
Meanwhile, several members of the Fellowship were still awake as well. The hobbits and Gimli had fallen asleep rather quickly, save Frodo, and by this time only Aragorn and Legolas were still awake. They were conversing in muted tones over their best course of action. They didn't want to endanger the inhabitants of the land by keeping the Ring there, but they didn't think that there was any plausible way to get to Mordor from their present location either. They pitched a few ideas to each other and finally decided on a course of action which they would tell to the rest of the company in the morning. The fire they had started in the fireplace had burned low by the time they reached a decision, so they threw a couple of logs on and decided to wait for the dawn. ************************************************************************  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione met in the common room fairly early the next morning. The other students were bustling around the message board in a rather cheery mood due to the lack of classes that day. Harry slapped his forehead. Of course, the teachers were still conferring over what was to be done about the Fellowship.  
  
Hermione had also been up thinking the previous night; she pulled Harry and Ron away from the ecstatic mass of kids chattering about what they would do with their free time.  
  
"If the teachers are holding a conference, shouldn't we go and tell them what we think?" she asked.  
  
Ron's eyes opened wide at her statement. "Have you lost your mind? We'll have to explain how we know they're not criminals, which means we'll have to turn ourselves in!"  
  
"If it's between getting caught or something happening to them, I think we should try and get them out," said Hermione decisively. Harry nodded and said, "I have to agree with Hermione on this one, mate, we'll end up in a lot less trouble than they could."  
  
Ron finally gave in, albeit reluctantly. The three of them headed for the portrait hole only to be stopped by Ginny and Neville.  
  
"Have you guys heard? There're no classes today!" Ginny said happily.  
  
"Yeah we've heard," Ron said.  
  
"Well, I was wondering if you guys wanted to play Quidditch with me? I know you're not on the team anymore, Harry, but I could use the practice."  
  
"We're busy," Ron grunted at his little sister. Harry nodded and headed for the portrait hole. Ginny threw a disgruntled look at their backs as they headed down the corridor. She held a debate with herself for a few seconds before racing after them, leaving a befuddled Neville looking at them through the closing portrait.  
  
"Alright, what's wrong?" she asked as she caught up with them.  
  
"What makes you think something's wrong?" Harry asked in an unconvincing voice. Ron mustered up a falsely cheery grin as though to support Harry while Hermione looked scandalized. She opened her mouth to say something but Harry ground his toe into her foot and she gave a small yelp before glaring at him. Ginny raised her eyebrows at him. "I'm not stupid," she said, irritated, "there's something going on or you wouldn't be pussyfooting around me." She stepped neatly in front of them, folding her hands across her chest and standing with feet akimbo.  
  
"Now, are you going to tell me what it is, or am I going to have to find out through Hogwarts gossip?" she asked sweetly.  
  
"Find out from someone else, then," Ron said savagely as he strode around her. She caught him by his robes and said, "I'd rather find out from you lot, gossip is, well.....gossip, so it's not entirely reliable. Besides, I won't tell anyone else, and I'd be willing to help you." She let go of Ron's robes and looked at the other two. Harry finally groaned and said, "I guess we'll have to, won't we?" Ginny nodded while Ron shook his head and made violent gestures behind her back.  
  
Harry took a deep breath. "We're going to visit the people that were captured two nights back in the forest." Ginny looked at him strangely, while Ron threw up his hands in disgust and Hermione tutted at him and put on her, "it's all for the best" look. "We went to visit them last night, and they're innocent, they haven't done anything wrong."  
  
Ginny continued to stare at him shrewdly before shrugging her shoulders and stepping aside. They started towards the dungeons, and Hermione said her thanks to Ginny. "That's alright," she chuckled, "I'm coming with you," she said as she followed them. Ron muttered something scathing under his breath and Hermione said, "Ron!" **********************************************************************  
Pippin woke up to find several of the other Fellowship members awake. With the exception of the snores of the still sleeping Gimli, the room was rather quiet. Legolas, Boromir, and Aragorn were sitting around the wispily smoking embers of the fire in silence, and he went to join them. As he jumped down from the couch where he had fallen asleep, the young hobbit jostled his two cousins, who had fallen asleep on either side. Merry murmured in his sleep, "No thanks, fifteen mushrooms 's my limit...." while Frodo said tonelessly, "The road goes ever on....and.....on........hrrrmmm?" Frodo woke up and groaned before shooting Pippin a small smile from underneath bleary eyes.  
  
Frodo slid down from the couch as well and he and Pippin crossed over to where the others were sitting. Legolas noted Frodo and Pippin's half conscious states and chuckled, "Tired, are you?" Pippin managed to nod while Frodo simply stared at Legolas for a few seconds before shifting back to reality. "What did you say?" he asked. Legolas laughed again. Frodo shrugged and smiled before returning to his own mushroom fantasies.  
  
After a few more minutes of sleepy silence on the hobbits' part, the door to the chamber swung open. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and another red headed girl who was probably akin to Ron, stepped in. They greeted the Fellowship, waking up the sleeping forms of Merry, Sam, and Gimli, the last shouting, "Come get me, you scum!" at being woken up.  
  
"Oh, this is Ginny, my little sister," Ron said distastefully as he motioned in the red headed girl's direction; Ginny waved slightly shyly at the company.  
  
"So, you will still help us?" Aragorn asked the children, who nodded.  
  
"We'll do all we can," Harry said.  
  
"Good, I am sure we can convince the....professors, did you call them?.....that we did not mean to harm anyone."  
  
At this, they settled down to talk more. They debated what to say, and how not to come across as bad people. An hour had passed before everyone was satisfied. During this time, Ginny, like Hermione, had taken rather a shine to the hobbits.  
  
At the end of the discussion the children got up to leave.  
  
"If all else fails," said Harry with a slightly malicious grin, "we could have the hobbits go on about their upbringing, about how they were abandoned by their parents, and how it turned them into street urchins." Sam and Pippin met this with scandalized and annoyed looks; Merry sighed and buried his face in his hands. But Frodo said, "I hope it doesn't come to that," and he looked rather upset. Harry noted this, but made for the door. As he laid his hand on the rusted doorknob, the warped wood began to move on its own. It pushed inward of its own accord. Everyone backed up and the Fellowship jumped to its feet; Snape had just appeared in the threshold of the room. He smiled thinly as he caught sight of the children.  
  
"Good morning to you all." 


	10. The Arrival of the Priestesses

Disclaimer: I hereby swear that at this point in time, space, and slot on fanfiction, I don't own LOTR, HP, or the Mists of Avalon. Maybe in another dimension in another era......  
  
A/N: I got two more reviews! Hallelujah! I am eternally grateful to Holli and Estel-rules for reviewing! ;-) THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! *Wipes away tear* As you requested, the next chapter cometh. Also, I will now update on a regular basis, meaning once a week on Saturday.  
  
*******Tales of the Nine*************************************************  
  
Pippin glanced across Dumbledore's office at Merry. He and the rest of the company had been brought back to try and clear up where they were from, what they had been doing prior to their arrival at Hogwarts, and why they were at Hogwarts at all. They had explained every aspect of their story, while carefully skirting around the subject of the Ring, and he was growing impatient at the fact that there was still a prevailing smog of doubt emanating from the professors. He caught Merry's glance, but his older cousin just shrugged after he mouthed his thoughts to him. Pippin shifted impatiently: they had been standing for several hours, and the solemn faces around the room made it seem eerily like a trial.  
  
Snape wasn't wholly swayed by the testimonies of these newcomers. He had to admit, they didn't seem to know anything about Voldemort, Hogwarts, or anything relating to the magical world. What was this Middle Earth place they kept on nattering about? He sighed and brought his attention back to the room, where that young fool Potter and his upstart friends were whining about the innocence of the newcomers.  
  
"Professor, they didn't mean to do anything," Hermione said, hoping to appeal to Dumbledore. The others nodded behind her.  
  
"They don't even know where they are! Wouldn't you be scared if you were them?" Ron said in staunch support. Gimli looked highly affronted at this statement; he gave an indignant huff and settled to glowering at whoever looked at him.  
  
"How could they possibly mean us harm if they didn't know who, or even what we are when they heard us?" said Harry. Dumbledore nodded in agreement with the children. He was resting his hands on the desk as he listened to all of the affidavits of the people in the room. He moved his arms downward so that they rested flat on the table with his fingers still threaded together. As he rose to his feet, he looked at Professor McGonagall, who was Legolas' chaperone, and motioned her over to him. She released him and gave him a look of warning, but she was sure it wouldn't be bad news. After holding a brief and inaudible conversation, he turned back to the rest of the room, the members of which were waiting with a jittery and nervous edge. He gave a benign smile to the company members.  
  
"After much deliberation," he said, eyes twinkling in slight ironic humor, "It is my decision that you shall go free. You are now guests at Hogwarts, until we can understand what we must do."  
  
The children, Fellowship, and several of the teachers broke into smiles of relief at this declaration; the chaperones for the Fellowship members released their charges. Frodo still looked worried, though, as he rubbed his wrists where they itched once the bristly ropes used to bind them had been taken off.  
  
Dumbledore waited until everyone was untied before speaking again. "Now, the questions are how to get you back to where you came from, and what to do with you while you are here?"  
  
They spent some time brainstorming ideas, but each one had a disastrous hole in it. Finally, Aragorn said, "Mayhap we could stay on the castle grounds, but away from the castle itself? We know naught of magic, and we would probably frighten the students, so that may be an idea worth considering."  
  
There were murmurs of assent from the various people around the room. Professor McGonagall muttered, "And it would keep them away from Umbridge." There were several small, grim chuckles at that, and Dumbledore's smile became rather taut at the mention of the name. The Fellowship members merely looked puzzled.  
  
"Who is Umbridge?" Frodo asked Harry quietly.  
  
"Just pray you don't have to meet her," Harry answered fervently. Frodo didn't question him further.  
  
"Alright, we'll find a suitable place for you to stay while you're here, away from the castle," Dumbledore said decisively, pleased with Aragorn's plan.  
  
"Can we still visit you guys?" Ron asked curiously. The other children nodded. Legolas smiled. "If you are allowed, we would be happy," he said. The hobbits grinned at the prospect.  
  
As everyone filed out a small voice said, "Don't leave just yet."  
  
Soon, the children, the Fellowship, and Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall were left in the room. Apparently, not everyone had heard the voice. All who remained were wondering where it had come from. They waited expectantly, with a slight sense of foreboding, for several moments.  
  
Suddenly, there grew a grayness in the room. A pale, thick air had swirled into the room, leaching all color. The air thickened into a mist that permeated the room, collecting especially around their feet. Everyone stared at it; Ron and Harry were slack jawed.  
  
Suddenly, through the fog, everyone heard several voices. Sam and Frodo instantly remembered one of the voices; it had spoken an undistinguishable word when they passed through the fog to Hogwarts.  
  
Three voices were accompanied shortly thereafter by three bodies that materialized out of the fog. The bodies were not solid, but, due to their coloring, they couldn't be ghosts. Everyone drew back from them; the wizards went for their wands, while the Fellowship members, deprived of their arms, readied themselves to go out fighting.  
  
The foremost figure, an old woman, gave a catlike smile at their reaction, the other two behind her – both women much younger than she – remained silent and motionless. The old woman ghost, or whatever she was, surveyed them intensely. The catlike smile having vanished, she had no expression upon her countenance to indicate her thoughts.  
  
"So you are to be the aid we have been searching for? I hope you are up to the task," she said. Aragorn spoke: "Are you the one who has done this to us? Be not silent, explain why we are here! Is it some whim of thine to do as you please to others, transporting them from place to –". He was cut short as the old woman's face, which had been so calm before, contorted with rage for a split second before returning to the cat smile. The old woman seemed to grow to immense proportions, drawing herself up as she spoke to them in a voice that commanded respect. Her eyes were flashing and everyone in the room, with the exception of the two ghostly forms of her fellow women behind her. "You dare accuse the Lady of Avalon?" she said, her voice calm and low pitched no longer, "You have been brought here so that we could summon you all at once! We know a way to save our homes, and you should not contest me, if you wish to save yourselves!"  
  
Aragorn had come to the front of the room, swiftly followed by Dumbledore. Neither of them looked afraid of the woman, who had now shrunk back to her original small size. "Yes, I dare, Lady, because Aragorn, the heir of Isildur, son of Elendil will not recoil from thee!" Aragorn said. Dumbledore simply looked unfazededly at the old woman. The woman smiled a far more sincere smile this time. "Do not worry; we will explain everything to you when we summon you to where we actually are." This earned a small smile from the youngest woman, who could have passed herself off for a much younger version of the old lady. The old woman continued, "At the end of this moon, a fortnight from now, be waiting by the edge of the lake." With that, all three women held up their arms in a sign of departure and the youngest said, in a wonderful rich, low voice, "The Goddess protect you."  
  
At that, the fog dissipated as the women faded out. Everyone was left stunned with the exception of Aragorn and Dumbledore. After several seconds, a hated voice was heard at the door of the office. "Minerva! Albus! I must speak with you. I've just received a dispatch from the Ministry of Magic!" A/N: Please forgive me for updating this story so late. My computer didn't work for AN ENTIRE WEEK! *Kicks the monitor* *Smiles sweetly* Anyway, next chapter, the Arrival of the Most Hated Character in Harry Potter! Dun, dun, dunnnn.... 


	11. The High Inquisitor

Disclaimer: I may be an overt and rabid Lord of the Rings fan, but at this present time, I don't own any portion of it, Harry Potter, or the Mists of Avalon. In my own little world, though.....  
  
A/N: I know I promised to stop putting these in, but now that I have several reviewers, (stands up to make teary acceptance speech) I shall keep them in for the time being.  
  
Nimohtar- I like your suggestion as to filing this story under the Harry Potter section; it is going to be equally divided amongst all of the main characters once they get out of Hogwarts. As to longer chapters, I'll see what I can do. Thanks!  
  
*********Tales of the Nine*************************************************  
Another set of knocks followed the first series.  
  
"I know you're in there!" the voice on the other side of the door declared pompously.  
  
"Oh, God, not her," Ron whispered frantically.  
  
Dumbledore motioned for the Fellowship to hide. Several of its members were frantically looking for places to hide when Legolas whispered calmly, "Draw up alongside the walls; the cloaks will hide you." At that, they all rapidly pulled their cloaks about them and pressed themselves against the sides of the room. They immediately vanished, causing dropped jaws from the people around them.  
  
Presently, the voice at the door became impatient; it cried out, "Toothflossing Stringmint!" before barging in with a haughty and important look.  
  
"See here, Dumbledore! Educational Decree Number Twenty-Seven has just been passed, and I thought you'd like to know," a toad like woman with mousey gray hair and a high pitched voice announced. She brandished said parchment as though it was sacred.  
  
"So it has, Dolores," Dumbledore said as he received the document. He adjusted his glasses and looked down at it. His face had showed the merest sign of displeasure at her entrance, and the look slightly deepened after reading the decree. The woman noted his change in expression with a look of sadistic happiness.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny edged toward the door. The woman stopped them in their tracks when she announced, "I think you may like to hear this."  
  
Dumbledore finished reading and placed a thin smile on his face. From his vantage point at the wall near the woman's right side, Frodo could tell he looked relieved: he had surely thought it would be much worse than it was.  
  
"How kind of you to notify us," Dumbledore said.  
  
The small woman stared around at the congregation as though she had just noticed them. She then swiveled back to Dumbledore.  
  
"And, as it stands now, you are all in violation of Educational Decree Number Twenty-Four," said Umbridge. Dumbledore took the information in stride; he looked over his half moon glasses at her.  
  
"You know, Dumbledore, that if such meetings as these continue to happen, this will be considered a club, organization, or group –" she watched Harry's mouth open to say something, definitely nothing she wanted to hear, and so she plowed on, "So I had better not hear of anymore groups of children in this office on a regular basis, as they seem to have become over the past few days." She smiled what she apparently thought a sweet and appeasing smile, which really looked more along the lines of a horribly distorted and toothy grimace.  
  
Frodo noticed Merry in the opposite corner; Merry caught his eye and shuddered. Frodo nodded. Harry then looked in Frodo's direction and mouthed a word. He had to repeat the process several times before Frodo realized that he was saying, "Umbridge" while jabbing his finger in the woman's direction. He gave a shudder that was identical to Merry's; Frodo was hard pressed to suppress his laughter.  
  
"Yes, I am well aware, and I can assure you that these meetings shall not be a regular basis," Dumbledore said to Umbridge. He smiled and continued, "If that is all, Professor..."  
  
Umbridge jiggled her head in a sign of acquiescence and started out the door without as much as a second glance. Frodo was about to breathe a sigh of relief when Umbridge turned to say one final thing to Dumbledore. He felt his breath catch as there was a yelp.  
  
In stepping backwards, she had planted her shoe straight on Pippin's small hairy foot.  
  
"What was that?" she shot out accusingly.  
  
Everyone who was visible attempted to look as though nothing had happened. Ron rubbed his own foot for good effect and said agitatedly, "What was that for, Hermione?!"  
  
Umbridge, however, wasn't satisfied. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously at her foot. "I swore I stepped on something," she muttered. She gently moved her hand towards the wall where Pippin was standing.  
  
She gave a cry of surprise as she came in contact with something relatively small and furry. She grabbed at it and yanked once she caught hold. There was a roar of pain as Pippin was dragged out by his hair, hands flailing wildly in an attempt to fend off the toadish woman's fingers.  
  
"What is this-this THING?!" she screeched in horror.  
  
Everyone stood around the room in apparent shock; they tried their hardest to look just as befuddled and horrified as she did. (Though, if Umbridge had turned around, she would have seen Ron's face covered in a massive smirk.)  
  
As everyone started babbling at once, mostly exclamations of, "I've no idea what that is!" and "Where did THAT come from?", Frodo was struck with a sudden brilliant idea.  
  
He uncloaked himself and beckoned Merry and Sam from their hiding places. They all scurried over to Umbridge as she held the still struggling Pippin as far from herself as was possible while still keeping a firm grip on his brown curls.  
  
Frodo did a small groveling motion and raised his voice several octaves as he said, "We is very sorry, Miss!" Umbridge took one look at him and gave another shriek.  
  
"There are MORE of you?" she spluttered as her eyes darted from Pippin to the other three hobbits.  
  
"Yes, and we is very sorry, Miss. Ollie should be down in the kitchens with the rest of us house-elves, but he snuck up here instead," Frodo said as he bowed; he saw immediate comprehension dawn on the faces of Merry and Sam. Pippin was still struggling and shouting, "Let go of me!" and had not heard.  
  
"This is a house-elf?" she asked dubiously.  
  
"'Tis true, Miss," Merry said as he and Sam groveled as well.  
  
"If it would be all right with Miss, we'll take Ollie back to the kitchens with us," Sam said.  
  
Umbridge shrugged Pippin away from her. She had regained her composure and was staring down her nose at Pippin.  
  
"Go back down to the kitchens then. If I find you back near here again, I will be forced to report you to the Department for the Regulation of Magical Creatures," she sniffed. Frodo and Merry kept a hold of Pippin while Sam had a hold on his mouth to keep him from saying anything that might incriminate them.  
  
Umbridge said, "I would like a word with you later, Dumbledore," as she let her gaze rest pointedly at the hobbits.  
  
Dumbledore inclined his head slightly. Umbridge gathered her robes and swept out of the room.  
  
The other members of the Fellowship materialized and everyone wore identical smiles of mixed relief and amusement. Pippin looked at his cousins in mock indignation.  
  
"Ollie?" Pippin asked incredulously.  
  
At that, most of the room's occupants burst out laughing; anyone who didn't smiled broadly.  
  
"You bunch make good house-elves," said Ron through tears of mirth. Harry and Hermione were still laughing.  
  
When the brouhaha had subsided, Ron said, "Hey, I've got an idea!"  
  
"That's a change," Harry snickered.  
  
Ron looked ready to pummel him into the floor, but Hermione tutted in the background so he simply continued, "Why don't we put them up in the Shrieking Shack? Everybody except a few teachers and us thinks it's haunted!"  
  
Hermione brightened at the suggestion, but some of the Fellowship looked slightly apprehensive.  
  
"Shrieking Shack? Don't sound too promising, if you'll pardon my sayin' so," Sam said. Legolas chuckled and said, "I do not think it is haunted, Sam." Sam still looked slightly wary at the thought. Pippin and Merry looked rather interested.  
  
"But what is the Shrieking Shack?" Aragorn asked. Boromir and Gimli also looked puzzled.  
  
"It's an old building right outside Hogsmede," Hermione explained.  
  
"Don't worry, it's only called the Shrieking Shack because one of the students used to go down there to.....erm....." Harry stopped dead, mainly because he didn't think that telling them that someone used to use the old place to change into a werewolf once a month was the best way to reassure them.  
  
Legolas spoke up. "It is probably the best place to rest for now; the students would find us were we to stay here."  
  
"Besides of which, it would only be for a fortnight," Aragorn said.  
  
Dumbledore finally put in his two cents; he had been conversing with McGonagall since Umbridge's swift departure.  
  
"The Shrieking Shack is the only place where you wouldn't be found, I'm afraid. So I believe we had best show you the way, hmmm?" Dumbledore looked pointedly at the children. They motioned to the Fellowship.  
  
"Follow us!"  
  
A/N: The end of another chapter.....ahhh, such feelings of satisfaction are overwhelming me. This story's gonna be a long one, so I hope it to one day be around 100,000 words or so. Also, this will be part one of a three part story. (So for anyone who likes Diana Wynne Jones books, the second part will be a treat. I'm still deciding what to do for the third part. If you have suggestions, don't hesitate to send them.) See ya! 


	12. In Which Some Waiting Happens

Disclaimer:  I, LokiMinerva, do solemnly swear that I don't own Lord of the Rings, Harry Potter, or the Mists of Avalon.  I also don't own many other things, but the list would be too long to post if I mentioned all of them.  (I always wanted a car…..)

A/N:  Back for another rousing, action packed, ahhhh……let's just get on with this, shall we?  This chapter should be a little more interesting than the previous few.  It took a while to set up the plot.

natalie: Wow!  I never knew you liked my story so much!  Thanks for the constructive criticism; it was enlightening to hear your opinion.  I know Gandalf has fallen, but the title will refer to something else later on; not to the Fellowship.  As for Umbridge meeting the rest of the Fellowship, you'll just have to wait and see…..;-)

**********Tales of the Nine**************************************

           Thirteen days had elapsed since the Priestesses had revealed themselves to the Hogwarts inhabitants and their guests.  For those thirteen days, the members of the Fellowship had been residing in the Shrieking Shack, which wasn't as bad as Sam's first impressions had led them to believe.  

            All of the time, however, the company had been growing more and more anxious in their thoughts regarding the Ring.  They had spent several nervous days and nights trying to figure out a way to accomplish their mission. They had to get the Ring to Mordor, whatever should happen at Hogwarts or anywhere else; their first and foremost priority was to save Middle Earth.

            This particular night, the company sat in a gloomily silent semi-circle, each person contemplating the same thing: Middle Earth's fate.

            "Do you think everyone will be alright?" Pippin asked, finally voicing a thought aloud.

            "There is no way to be sure, Pippin," Aragorn said.

            "But, the Ring is here, with us," Merry said, "So, if Sauron can't find it, he won't be able to return to power!"

            "That is not entirely true," Legolas explained, a mournful tone to his voice, "he can never return to full power, but he may be commanding enough to bring Middle Earth under his sway as it is."

            The Fellowship returned to its previously depressed state.  Sam had his face set in a sad frown, Aragorn and Legolas were still deep in thought, Pippin and Merry hadn't yet resigned themselves to the destiny of going back to a nonexistent Shire and were muttering optimistic remarks to one another; Frodo sat with his knees pulled up to his chest while his head rested upon them.

            "Why did they have to bring us here?" he suddenly burst out, as much in confusion as frustration, "they seem to know perfectly well that our own lands will be destroyed if we do not finish our task!"  He sighed and placed his head back upon his knees.

            Gimli shrugged his shoulders and answered the hobbit; he and Boromir had felt rather detached and hadn't offered much to the recent conversations.  "Perhaps, young hobbit, they thought that their own world was in far more peril than ours, though that is no excuse for bringing us here against our will."

            "You're right," Frodo agreed, "They have no right to drag us from place to place.  We have to finish our journey, and I don't know how long I can stay here before someone finds out about the Ring, or before I am consumed by it."  He said the last part softly, as though he didn't want to think about it.

            Sam clapped a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder.  "Don't worry, Mr. Frodo, we'll find a way," he said, "Where there's life, there's hope, as my gaffer used to say."

            "Besides, you have us here, right Merry?" Pippin piped up. Merry nodded vigorously.  Legolas smiled, "Though you bear the burden, Frodo, we are all bound to help you," he said.  "It does not look as though we have any choice on the matter as of now!" Gimli added.  They all laughed at this.

            "I hear the children," Boromir said.  He had grown rather fond of them, for all his gruff exterior.

            Sure enough, the tramp of footsteps above them was heard, along with the now familiar voices of Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.

            "Hi everyone," Harry said as he and Ron entered.

            "How are you all holding out?" Hermione asked.

            "As well as can be expected, considering the circumstances," Boromir replied.  The children sat themselves down; completing the circle of people on the floor.  Ginny and Hermione immediately immersed themselves in conversation with Merry and Pippin, while the others began their own discussion.  Ron and Harry filled the others in on the goings on about Hogwarts; the Fellowship members were extremely keen on learning about the odd school.

            "D'you know, though, Umbridge was really suspicious of you lot," Ron addressed Frodo and Sam.  "She was searching the castle for you.  I guess it finally got through to her that you weren't house elves.  Took her long enough," he finished with a snicker.

            They all chuckled from relief at having gotten away and amusement at Umbridge's stupidity.  Frodo finally stopped laughing and looked thoughtful.  "Harry, I've been meaning to ask you something," he said.  "Why did you look so unhappy when you said that we all knew your name?"

            "Famous Harry Potter and all that," muttered Harry.  Boromir looked distinctly bewildered. "What about famous Harry Potter?" he queried. 

            Harry sighed and looked down at his feet.  "It's a long story," he said morosely.

            "We appear to have the time, if you're willing," Gimli urged.  Legolas, Aragorn, and Boromir looked dubious.  The young man did not look as though he wished to explain, but he took a deep breath and related his story to them.  At the end of it, all of the company, including Merry and Pippin, who had listened as well, wore faces of sympathy and horror.

            "Why would anyone want to do that?" Pippin asked in astonishment.

            "Because You-Know-Who is an evil wizard," Hermione said simply.

            "This Voldemort seems to be not much different than the Enemy, Pippin, though he dominates a far smaller force," Aragorn added.  Harry stared angrily at his feet; no matter the number of times he thought about what had happened it never got easier.  

            "You know, Harry," Frodo leaned over and whispered to him, "I think I can understand a little of what you feel."  Harry raised his eyebrows in at Frodo.  "Listen to me.  My parents drowned when I was a child, and I lived with many of my other relatives until my uncle Bilbo adopted me nine years later," Frodo said knowingly.  Harry viewed Frodo with more respect after this; up until now, he had doubted that any of the hobbits had ever dealt with any crises at all. 

            "Many of us left our homes to come upon this journey," Legolas said.  "We are going to do what we must to stop Sauron before he obliterates everything."

            "So, in a way, your world is in pretty much the same fix as ours?" Ginny asked.  The company gave a collective nod.

            Hermione looked at her watch.  She instantly started and murmured, "It's ten to nine, we have to get back or Umbridge will have our hides."  The children uttered hasty goodbyes and headed back through the passage.  With a jolt, everyone remembered that the women would be back the next night.

**************************************************************  

            The final day while the company was in the shrieking shack was uneventful, though tension and tempers, especially Gimli's, ran high.  Merry and Pippin were becoming increasingly restless, and couldn't wait for a chance to get outside.  Frodo looked a combination of bored, tired, and slightly anxious, dark circles becoming increasingly prominent underneath his eyes – as well as the eyes of most of the other members of the company, because Merry and Pippin had been singing on and off for the past twelve hours – while Aragorn sat in his corner and smoked the pipe that he had dug out of his pack, waiting for the night.

            "Ho, ho, to the bottle I go…." Merry began before cutting himself off listlessly.  "It's no use, Pip, we need ale to sing the song properly."

            "I know," Pippin said.  He looked over at Sam, who decided that the best way to pass the time was to sleep, which it was.  Pippin's entire figure drooped as he blew out a frustrated breath of boredom.  He had waited for a fortnight cooped up in this musty old shack, and for what?  He looked around again.  Merry was thinking of another song to sing.

            "Farewell, farewell, to hearth and home…..no that won't do either," he said.  He was taken by a sudden inspiration.  "Sam, why don't you sing for us?" he asked.

            Sam opened his eyes from his nap.  "What's that sirs?" he inquired as he stifled a yawn.  Merry calmly posed the question again.  "Or at least recommend a song we can sing before we waste away from sloth," Merry ended.  Pippin and Frodo both perked up.  Sam thought for a while before he groaned unhappily.  "Nothin' I can think of I haven't sung already."  The hobbits returned to their previously silent states before Pippin jolted up.

            "I've got one!" he said happily.

       _The Road goes ever on and on,_

_       down from the door where it began._

_       Now far ahead the road has gone,_

_       and I must follow if I can._

_       Pursuing it with weary feet,_

_       until it joins some larger way._

_       Where many friends and errands meet,_

_       and wither then I cannot say_

_._

            All the hobbits joined in after the first two lines.  They thoroughly enjoyed themselves and sang it twice more in the elation of the moment.  As they finished the song for the third time through, and Legolas and Aragorn clapped and shook their heads – Gimli had covered his ears after the first time through – the children hurried down the tunnel and cascaded into the room.  The Fellowship looked startled as the children hastily all began to speak at once.

            Finally, they managed to get the words out and Harry cried, "Umbridge found out about you!  You have to leave, or the Ministry'll take you to Azkaban for questioning!"


	13. Flight to the Lake

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Lord of the Rings, Harry Potter or the Mists of Avalon. I do own about 25 action figures, 6 movies, many copies of books, etc. that relate to said books. But, as of now, I neither own nor am affiliated with LOTR, HP, and the Mists of Avalon.  
  
**A/N**: Sorry it took so long to get a chapter up! I had severe writers block for the first time in my life. Thanks again to natalie for reviewing!  
  
--------------**Tales of the Nine**---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Fellowship members didn't hesitate at all. They quickly jumped to their feet and grabbed the few belongings they had brought with them.  
  
"You guys have to make for the woods," Hermione said. Ginny and Ron dashed up the shady tunnel as fast as they could, motioning for the Fellowship to trail them.  
  
"The hobbits, Legolas, and Boromir shall go first," Aragorn said as he stood with Anduríl's bright blade flickering menacingly in the dim light. "Gimli and I shall follow you. Go now!"  
  
Boromir, Legolas, and the hobbits sprinted out of the Shrieking Shack after Ron and Ginny. The sound of their pounding legs resonated in the shaft; each had his weapon drawn for whatever could happen. Breathing heavily, Frodo felt his feet hit the soil of the tunnel shaft, over and over. His mind was reeling. Who was coming for them? He decided that anyone who associated with that Umbridge character wouldn't be too friendly if they caught him. His grip on Sting tightened.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, they burst out of the bole of an old creaky willow. Ron and Ginny had obviously hit the spot on the trunk that caused it to stop thrashing about at whoever was nearest. Sam rested his hands on his knees and bent over; he was shortly accompanied by Merry, Pippin, and Frodo. Legolas was standing stock still while peering into the gathering dusk for any signs of hostile wizards approaching. He turned his head toward the castle; only to see Umbridge stride through the front gates with an entourage of about fourteen other wizards.  
  
Aragorn and Gimli burst up out of the tunnel, raring for a fight. Aragorn turned to Legolas.  
  
"What do you see, my friend?" he asked in a low voice.  
  
"The children were right, she is coming," Legolas replied curtly. "We must seek shelter; they outnumber us, and we do not have an effective way of fighting them. The last time they had nearly the same number as we, yet with their wands, we were unable to damage them."  
  
Aragorn nodded and sighed. They knew too little of this world, and therefore had no idea what those who lived here were capable of. He muttered, "Into the forest it is then!"  
  
The other members of the company had been regaining their breath, but now they stood with grim and anxious looks upon countenances half hidden by the dark. The tense atmosphere did not dissipate when Aragorn told them to make for the cover of the woods. Umbridge and her band were approaching closer, and they had no intention of a rendezvous with the wizards. They quietly stole into the woods.  
  
The children had been waiting for several minutes when the Fellowship actually arrived. The adrenaline rush had caused them to spend those minutes fidgeting worriedly under the cover of the trees. When the Fellowship, abetted by the elvish cloaks they wore, appeared around them, they could feel a cold wash of relief rush over them.  
  
"I'm glad we got to you in time!" Ginny breathed happily.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Boromir queried. "They will know we are hiding in here sooner or later." Thoughtful looks crept onto all of their faces, only to be gradually replaced by ones of despair. They had reached an impasse; they could only go so far into the woods before the centaurs found them, so the youths thought.  
  
"Wait." Merry looked up as a smile attached itself onto his features. "We have to be by the edge of the lake tonight, don't we? I doubt we'll be around long enough to be caught." There were many murmurs of assent and wry grins that reflected the tension that had lifted.  
  
Harry smiled with the rest, he was glad that they were comforted, but what if Umbridge found them first. He shook his head to clear his mind of that thought.  
  
The troupe headed silently through the wood. They could hear Umbridge conversing with others in the distance, but as of now, they were unfazed by her. They skirted around to the far side of the lake, figuring that Umbridge wouldn't get there until later.  
  
They finally broke free of the restraining darkness and headed out under the light of the crescent moon. There were gentle ripples on the dark surface of the lake. The moonlight seemed to rebound off of the surface of the lake, giving it an eerily dark beauty. The stars shone bright through the cloudless sky. Everyone was struck by the splendor of the sight. From his left, Frodo heard Legolas whisper, "Elbereth."  
  
They all moved down to the edge of the lake and waited motionlessly, some standing, some seated with their feet against the edge of the water. They all knew, they would be coming, soon.  
  
It was, surprisingly, Harry who spoke that fact first. "They're coming."  
  
No sooner had the words left his mouth as he heard footsteps behind him. He spun around to see Legolas with a shaft aimed at the throat of the first pursuer, while everyone else stood with their respective weapons at the ready.  
  
The man at whom Legolas' shaft was aimed had arms bent up in a sign of truce. Harry noticed immediately that in his right hand he clutched an atrocious lime-green bowler hat. The man was none other than Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic.  
  
"What do you want?" Aragorn addressed Fudge roughly. The other people in his party stepped forward, wands raised.  
  
"You are under arrest!" Fudge spat back. "If you want to avoid trouble, I suggest you come quietly!"  
  
"What have we done?" Frodo cried incredulously.  
  
"You have broken educational statute number 11089, which states that, 'Any person/persons not affiliated with a magical school or granted leniency by the Ministry of Magic may stay on said school's grounds'," Fudge said.  
  
"Then grant them leniency!" Hermione stated. "They will only be here for a few more minutes!"  
  
"Be silent, Miss Granger," sneered Umbridge imperiously. "They attacked students and have been hiding out in the Shrieking Shack for two weeks, Minister."  
  
"They didn't mean to!" Ron burst out.  
  
"Let's let them tell their story to us once they are safe at Azkaban, shall we? Hmmm?" Fudge suggested. He raised his wand marginally with his free hand, but stopped when he saw Legolas pull the shaft back to a good position to fire from.  
  
Umbridge advanced towards them, her usual horrible toad smile firmly fixed on her face. She advanced upon the Fellowship with her wand raised.  
  
As she stepped for the third time, she let loose a primeval howl of pain. Sam had snuck up and smacked her hard with the flat of his sword. She thrust her wand in his direction and began to say an incantation when both he and Frodo smacked her. She fell to her knees and Frodo hit her once more over the head for good measure, to make sure she didn't hurt anyone. She swayed and keeled over, unconscious.  
  
After a few seconds stunned silence, Fudge roared, "Get them! Before they do anything else!"  
  
He raised his arm and yelled, "Stupefy!" Legolas ducked his spell, but it hit Ron, who had been standing behind him, full in the face. Harry and Hermione yelled, "Petrificus Totalus!" at the same time and the Minister crashed to the ground, immobilized by the full body bind. Another of the ministry representatives hit Gimli with the stunning spell before he was brought down by the hilt of Aragorn's sword.  
  
"Don't kill anyone!" Ginny called out.  
  
The words left her mouth as she ducked another stunning spell; it flew straight over her head and into the lake. She sent one back in the direction of her attacker.  
  
Legolas had brought down two ministry goons and was still going strong. He had shot them, but had purposefully only hit their arms, which they clutched in agony.  
  
The hobbits turned out to be a force to be reckoned with. Two ministry women and a man spotted them and labeled them easy targets only to be brought down with surprising ease.  
  
One exceptionally bewildered ministry woman just pointed her wand and yelled: "Expelliarmus!", only to find that it worked wonderfully on the Fellowship members. While they were disarmed they could be hit far more easily. Soon, many more ministry goons were trying the tactic.  
  
The Fellowship wised up to their plan shortly. Fortunately, a spell glanced off of Frodo's sword; it was resistant to magic, having been forged by the elves. The other hobbits were pleased to find that the same held true for their swords, though made by the men of Westernesse.  
  
Finally, the ministry members surrendered to the Fellowship. The company had taken out all save five of them. Cornelius Fudge stumbled to his feet, the full body bind having worn off. He glared at the Fellowship and the children.  
  
"I think," he snarled to the members of his party left standing, "that we need a bit more force. Don't hesitate to use the Unforgivable Curses, just capture them!"  
  
"_Crucio_!" he bellowed. The spell hit Frodo square in the chest. The hobbit doubled up and cried out in pain. Sam became enraged. "Don't do that to him!" he said as he rushed Fudge. Fudge stopped the curse.  
  
"Now, will you come quietly?" he asked, all traces of his former mild timidity gone.  
  
Sam helped Frodo to his feet. "I'm all right, Sam," Frodo said.  
  
Out of nowhere, another stunning spell came and smashed Fudge on the head.  
  
Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall ran up to the scene. "What happened here?" Professor McGonagall asked as she looked at the battlefield. She let a small grin flit across her face as she saw Fudge.  
  
"Well..." Harry began. He stopped before he got any further. A mist had risen off of the top of the lake, obscuring the surface. It was illuminated by the brightness of the moon and stars. The mist slowly progressed toward the shore, and a voice could be heard.  
  
"It is time they were here."  
  
At that, all of the Fellowship, the two Professors, the children, Umbridge, and Fudge were swept up in the mist. They heard a word being spoken, but it was unidentifiable. All that could be discerned was that it was clearly a word that held immeasurable power. The next thing they knew, they were falling once more through the mist.  
  
**A/N**: Another cliffhanger! As well as my longest chapter thus far is complete! Tell me if you like it. If I get reviews, then I will post a new chapter. (Wow, I just found out what my geometry teacher was saying about biconditionals.)  
  
-**Note**- The story will gradually become more centered on the main characters (Frodo, Harry, and Morgaine). 


	14. Morgaine

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this story, save the plotline only. I desperately wish I owned LOTR, but I just don't have the cash. Darn.  
  
**A/N:** Sorry it took me so long to update! --Ducks for cover-- I was stuck trying to think of the best way to explain all of this, as well as starting work on another story. Like or dislike, please review. Constructive criticism always welcome, but all flames will be used to light the Beltane bonfires.  
  
**----------MAJOR NOTE--------** In The Return of the Shadow (the published manuscripts for the first book-and-a-half of LOTR), in the chapter known as "Queries and Altercations" (or possibly the other revising chapter at the end of the 3rd phase, I can't remember and I lost my copy of the book. If you know, please email me), there is a passage where it is written, "Take Frodo to isle in Sea.........Avalon?" which is where I got the inspiration for this story. All other inspiration came from the passage in the chapter "An Unexpected Party" from The Hobbit: "Someone once said one of the Tooks had taken a fairy wife..."  
  
**P.S:** A huge thank you to Estel-rules, natalie, and just annother stupid idiot for reviewing! (Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou...)  
  
**P.P.S:** A few minor details for the sake of those who don't know about the Mists of Avalon:  
  
**1.** Avalon: also known as Afallon, the Holy Isle, or the Isle of Apples. (From the Forest House.) It is the home of the pagan priests and priestesses of Britain and is a matriarichal society.  
  
**2.** Lady of Avalon (head priestess): Viviane; Merlin (The inherited title given to the leader of the priesthood; NOT A NAME): Taliesin. Morgaine: Viviane's successor.  
  
** 3.** Ynis Writrin: Isle of the Priests; adjacent to Avalon, also known as Glastonbury.  
  
**4.** Most of the initiation rites, ritual practices, and other religious information pertaining toAvalon are secret. In the hopes of being somewhat faithful to the book, these will be referred to as "The Mysteries", just like in the story.  
  
**-------------------Tales of the Nine --------------------------------------- ----------------------  
**  
Harry felt extremely groggy. The last thing he remembered was being engulfed in an enormous quantity of fog, and a feeling of falling a great distance. He opened his eyes a miniscule amount. Everything was still foggy. He then realized that his glasses were missing, and spent half of a minute groping around before he found them. He brushed the dirt off of them and gently propped himself up on his elbows before attempting a sitting position.  
  
From this vantage point, he could see that most of the others were out cold, although Legolas remained unruffled as he stood by a tree, and Dumbledore was looking in mixed fascination and puzzlement at the woods they had landed in. Harry felt someone shift to his left and looked over in time to see Ron stir, followed by Pippin. Ron looked around and nodded his head.  
  
"Of course," he muttered. "I've gone off my rocker."  
  
Harry couldn't resist a chuckle. "Well, I guess that means I've gone mad too, then."  
  
"Any ideas as to where we are now?"  
  
"Sorry, I'm as in the dark as you are, mate."  
  
"It's a good thing we all appear to be going insane together, then," Pippin said in a slightly dazed voice. He rose to his feet and dusted himself off before looking around. "It seems we have a rather nasty habit of being transported from one forest to another. Bother it all!" he added in frustration. "Why can't we be left back in Middle Earth? At least there I knew what was happening!"  
  
"Really, Pip? I was always under the impression that you were lost wherever we were," Merry said as he woke up to Pippin's remark. Pippin sniffed and said, "Is that so?**_ I_** always thought that we Tooks were better at remembering our surroundings after a night at the inn than any Brandybuck."  
  
"My dear cousin, where in the Shire did you get an idea like that? You should know we Brandybucks never had trouble finding out where we were, it was all of you who did."  
  
So Merry and Pippin got into a long jesting competition while everyone else came around. First Ginny and Hermione woke up, throwing Harry and Ron looks of the utmost bafflement, and were followed in quick succession by Boromir, Aragorn, Fudge, Umbridge, McGonagall, and Frodo. Gimli and Sam took a while longer before either of them decided to wake up.  
  
Frodo rose to his feet and looked around. This forest was different from the others he had been in. They each had had some distinguishing trait, but even the Forbidden Forest on the grounds of Hogwarts had not contained the air of mystery and magic that this one did.  
  
"...and so we Brandybucks are-" Merry was cut off mid-sentence by Sam's grumbling of, "Just be quiet, will you?" Frodo grinned at Merry's indignant huff.  
  
Fudge and Umbridge were glancing around in mortal terror. Having no idea as to what was going on, they were frightened out of their few wits. Umbridge's terror increased tenfold when she thought she had left her wand on the edge of the lake. Snickers could be heard as she frantically rummaged through her pockets.  
  
Aragorn, Legolas, and Boromir had come over to sit by Gimli and the hobbits.  
  
"Do you think we may finally learn why we were taken from our quest to come here?" Legolas answered. Boromir gave a derisive snort. "They haven't proven exceptionally communicative thus far, so I happen to be of the mind that we will learn when they choose to disclose it, whether that be now or a score of years from now."  
  
"If we do not finish our own quest, our land will be gone," Aragorn said thoughtfully. "May hap they will help us if we do what is needed for them. Although," he added darkly, "keep in mind that no matter what happens anywhere else, we must finish our task. If anyone tries to delay or hinder us, we will be forced to resort to whatever means necessary to accomplish our mission."  
  
The others pondered his statement for several minutes before nodding their heads in agreement.  
  
"In the meantime, why don't we ask what they have in mind for us to do?" Gimli suggested. "Provided they come."  
  
"I think they'll come," Frodo said cryptically; he looked over Gimli's shoulder.  
  
"And how would you know that?" Gimli asked.  
  
"Because they're right behind you," Merry said.  
  
Sure enough, two of the three women stood several yards off. Now that they had been identified, they started towards the array of people, all of whom hastily got to their feet. The women stopped in front of the company. Both were wearing the same dyed blue garb they had worn the last time they had been seen by the people at Hogwarts. They did not bow, but they inclined their shadowed heads in the direction of the group.  
  
Fudge stepped forward; Umbridge mimicked him in a sycophantic manner. "Who are you and why have you brought us here?" he demanded.  
  
The taller of the two women looked in his direction. He silenced himself immediately.  
  
"Follow me." The shorter of the two beckoned once in accompaniment with her order and walked softly deeper into the woods, the other woman at her side. With no other option, the group strode in the wake of the two women.  
  
They walked for several minutes before coming to rest on the edge of a small body of water. The most peculiar thing about it was that one could only see so far out into the lake before it was hidden by the thickest fog any of them had ever laid eyes upon.  
  
Frodo looked out over the body of water. He turned to Ron and Sam, who stood next to him. They simply shrugged their shoulders. He set his eyes back upon the water. He was sure he could see something dim in the mist ahead...  
  
Slowly, a boat came and arrived in front of everyone. It was rowed by several small men bearing strange tattoos and was utterly silent as they rowed. There was no sound as their oars broke the surface of the otherwise eerily still water. The women glided gracefully up onto the boat, motioning for everyone to follow them. After eight of them had climbed onboard, the smaller woman held out her hand.  
  
"We will come back for the rest of you."  
  
The boat rode silently off.  
  
Most of the eight guests onboard the boat were wallowing in anticipation, but dared not move for what they feared might happen to them. As the boat floated onward, propelled by the oarsmen, the small woman stood up and moved to the prow of the craft.  
  
They had reached the densest part of the mist; the woman lifted up her arms and spoke a single word. It was filled with power, but no one could really decipher it. The mists parted and the occupants found themselves gazing upon a beautiful, green country.  
  
Harry gasped in awe. After all of this foreboding formality, he had expected to be held against his will in some desolate place that he would have to fight his way out of, not this.  
  
Frodo was equally impressed by the land. It was lovely, with many plants of different types growing in harmony with the trees. Several stone huts and buildings fit snugly into the magnificent landscape and the sun shone brightly on everything. In the distance, Frodo could see a hill rearing up while some of the fog gently swirled around its base. It appeared to have large stones at the top of it. Many people, nearly all women, were milling about.  
  
"What is this place?" Sam breathed.  
  
"Welcome to the Isle of Apples, also known as Avalon," the smaller woman said. She and her friend removed their hoods. Both had dark hair and dark eyes. The taller woman was always silent, but the smaller one spoke on behalf of her friend. "She is under a vow of silence," she said. In an undertone, she said to her companion, "Viviane will want to know that they are here."  
  
The taller woman nodded and headed for one of the stone huts. The smaller woman led them off of the boat before turning to face them. This being the first time they had seen her in full light, they found that she was no older than eighteen, her hair braided down her back, and with a peculiar mark on her forehead: it was a blue crescent moon.  
  
"I am Morgaine, Priestess of Avalon," she said. "All will be explained to you soon enough."  
  
"I seem to remember hearing that before," Merry muttered. Morgaine looked sharply in his direction and narrowed her eyes.  
  
"It is not _my_ decision, it is the Lady's," she said, her low pitched and unreadable voice now carrying a hint of obstinacy. She beckoned to them once more; they were followed by the rest of their group, who had apparently just arrived with another priestess.  
  
They entered one of the large stone buildings. The wooden door creaked gently as it swung forth to admit them.  
  
Morgaine headed towards a woman at the end of the small chamber and bowed.  
  
"My Lady," she murmured.  
  
"You have done well, Morgaine," the woman said. She noticed the group shifting uneasily at the end of the hall. "Come," she addressed them all. "We have much to discuss."  
  
**A/N:** Don't worry; everything will be explained next chapter! Please review.


	15. Many Explanations

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I, Reigning Hobbitess, do solemnly swear, that I don't own nor am I affiliated in any way save by being a HUGE FAN of any portion of the Lord of the Rings, the Mists of Avalon, or Harry Potter. If I win the lottery however, maybe that will change.....;-) 

**A/N:** I am horribly sorry for not updating! I needed to make sure I kept the information from the books for this story straight, so I spent forever hunting up my copies of them to finish this. **-Also- **An _enormous _thanks to Mercury Gray for reviewing (Twice even! Gracias!). Please, if you love, hate, or are just indifferent to this story, review; I will be eternally grateful. Constructive criticism is welcomed; all flames will be sent to the Inferno section of fanfiction. (If there is one. I haven't looked.)

* * *

The group shifted warily down to the end of the hall. After the many different incidents that had happened thus far, not a single soul among them was sure what to expect.

Suddenly, Hermione had an epiphany.

"Harry, Ron!" she hissed. The duo shifted their eyes to show that they had acknowledged her. "Morgaine! Doesn't that name mean anything to you?" They both wiggled their heads gently in a "no" sign. Hermione gave a small sigh of exasperation as they approached the end of the hall.

The old crone gave a twisted smile. "Maybe we shouldn't have brought you here. You obviously won't be able to help us any if you refuse to even approach me. And I was told you were courageous and chivalrous warriors!" she scoffed. She gave a minute smirk and continued to stare at them. The crew stood dumbfounded for a few seconds at the remark.

"How dare you call us cowards, when you have spirited us away from our homes and our lives and brought us here!" All in the hall turned to look as Gimli raved at the woman. "We have not the faintest idea why we're here, or even where we are! You simply....simply..." he continued to fume as he sputtered at a loss for words. "_Pluck_ us from whatever we were doing without so much as a 'by your leave' and then insult us!"

Professor McGonagall took the time to jump in while Gimli puffed and hissed like a boiling kettle. "I think you should explain why you've brought us here." She fixed the old woman with a stern gaze that would have made most students quail and babble.

The old woman let her countenance return to a placid look before beginning.

"Do you think I would have brought you here if the consequences were not as dire as they happen to be? You who so object, when I have done this simply for your salvation, as well as the salvation of others? I have brought you here because you were needed by many; for the greater good one might say."

She turned to Morgaine. "Go fetch the documents and bring them hither." The young woman bowed wordlessly and left. The crone continued.

"I am not going to bother with trivialities; they will just waste my time. The rest will be explained when you begin. A–"

"When we begin what?" Frodo interrupted. He had stood patiently at the back during the conversation, but the lack of answers was getting to be too much to bear.

The crone affixed him with a frosty glare before continuing. "You are to be messengers and warriors for us. We have no warriors on Avalon, but we are sending a messenger from the Holy Isle with you. You are to protect her and deliver the messages at all costs. Upon your return, I will bequeath the information necessary for the rest of your mission."

"And do we get a say in this? Or are we simply to do your bidding without any hesitation?" Frodo piped up again. The crone glared at him. Frodo was surprised by his own daring but he looked her straight in the eye. She rose to her feet and walked slowly towards him.

"You are a feisty young one, aren't you? Good. You will need to be." She let her face relax before addressing the assembly again. "Originally, we were only to have two from each realm come, but a bigger group would probably not do any harm, conspicuous though it be."

There was a rustling at the door and Morgaine reappeared carrying several scrolls. She shifted them gently so as not to drop any as she started down the hall. The crone took the scrolls from her and placed them in a large bag made of some sort of animal hide, probably deer. She then handed the bag back to Morgaine and spoke quietly to her as she did. "Keep an eye on them, child. They seem honest enough, but you well know that none can be fully trusted in this day and age. Go, and may the Goddess keep you on your journey." Morgaine nodded and said, with a lilt of obstinacy, "I will do all that I can, Lady, but know you now that my part in this journey is unwilling."

The crone stiffened. "I know it well enough. But as a sworn priestess you must do such things as you are commanded to do. Willing or not, it must be done."

Frodo stood closest and overheard most of the conversation, due in large part to his keen hobbit ears. So the one named Morgaine had no desire to go on this venture? He could sympathize. He grimaced. He was sure the rest of the company was having similar feelings, as they all wore identical looks of displeasure.

The crone motioned to Morgaine. The young woman came over to the company. "Follow me." She bowed once and said, "Good day, my Lady Viviane," to the old crone.

With that, everyone left the building.

* * *

Outside, murmurs of dissent flitted inside the company. Morgaine wasn't deaf. She heard them. She soldiered on as though the disapproving and, in some cases, hateful glances thrown her way didn't exist. Did they honestly think that she wanted to do this any more than they? She settled into a state of seething anger toward Viviane under the calm exterior. The old crone had no need to send her, but it was her right and Morgaine was to do her bidding. Morgaine sighed: she loved the old woman as the mother who had ignored her for most of her life, and she was unhappy that this had caused such a rift between them.

Suddenly, some of the younger members of the company came toward her. "Excuse me," the frizzy haired girl said haltingly, "but I was wondering....." she trailed off. She took a deep breath before blurting out, "I noticed the old woman called you Morgaine, so are you Morgan le Fay?" The girl blushed.

Morgaine decided the question wasn't meant in ill will. "Morgan le Fay? I've never been called that, but my aunt Morgause used to call me Morgaine of the Fairies when I was younger. She used to say that I should paint my face and wear deerskins, for I looked just like one."

The girl dropped back and began whispering with her friends, eyes darting towards Morgaine every so often. Morgaine started walking at a faster pace. This journey couldn't be over soon enough.

* * *

"I'm _sure_ she's Morgan le Fay!" Hermione said.

"But how're you sure? Morgan le Fay was supposed to be this great witch and all, and I haven't seen a single bloody wand or spell since we got here," Ron retorted.

"I'm just sure, all right?"

"You're always sure, Hermione."

"Just be quiet, Ron."

Harry massaged his head. "Maybe she is, but I think Ron might be on to something. We haven't seen a single thing that points to anything more than the fact that they're some sort of weird cult."

"Except for the fact that no one, not even the professors, knows how we got here," Hermione stated clearly. At this, neither Harry nor Ron could find anything to say.

"I say we should watch our backs," she continued.

"That's just common sense," Ron muttered behind her.

* * *

The Fellowship had been mostly silent since Gimli and Frodo's outbursts. They hadn't resigned themselves to just going along with these people's plans, not while they had a quest left to complete. They all huddled together at the rear as they began to ascend a large hill.

The entire company climbed the hill, each small clique eventually falling into silence as they were awed by the majesty and presence it gave off. Legolas thought with a jolt that it reminded him of the hill that the elves had made their home in Tol Eressëa when they had lived there before their coming to Middle Earth. Everyone else also sensed a magic around it, as though it was filled with energy that lingered just under the soft grass and tendrils of mist.

Finally, everyone reached the top. The entire summit of the hill had been encompassed with large rocks. It looked as though Stonehenge had been placed atop a hill.

Morgaine turned to face everyone. "You find yourselves standing atop the Holy Tor, the heart of Avalon. From here, we summoned you from your realms, which are simply parts of the world that retreated into the mists before our own did. Though we know not how they did so, we know one thing: all of the realms of this world are obviously connected. There are nine altogether. We must go to each one in turn in hopes of warning the people of the oncoming evil." She stopped and looked around at everyone. "I will be going, and I shall take no more than five from each of your realms to accompany me. The rest of you will aid us, though you won't be next to your comrades." She held up her hands to silence those who would interrupt her. "Listen to me," she said in a much more human tone, one filled with sternness and impatience. "I am offering you a chance for the salvation of your realms. If you are willing to abet me and not hinder me, you will be returned to your lives, even with no memory of having done this, if so you choose. But if you are going to spite me by deterring me, then the evil will destroy all you hold dear. Do all of you understand?" Everyone in the company looked at least mildly convinced, considering that thus far, the people of Avalon had been true to their word. "All right then. Choose the groups that will stay and those that will go. No more than ten may come with me, five from each realm. All others must stay. I believe the saying is, "Time is of the essence"? As soon as the groups are chosen, we leave."

The members of the Fellowship and those from Hogwarts turned to the others in their respective groups.

"I'm definitely going," Frodo said. Aragorn looked at him sternly, but relented at the rest of his testimony. "The Ring will be as safe in the other realms as it is here. The faster I can do this, the faster we can all get back home. Besides, I would be with others that I trusted and fewer of these people on the journey."

Aragorn nodded. "Then I shall go with you as promised, Frodo Baggins," he said with a smile.

"And me!" Sam said, folding his arms across his chest.

"We're going too, then!" Merry and Pippin spoke in unison.

"I think you two would be more help here than on a journey," Boromir said. They immediately pouted and began protesting. "I could stay here with the two of them to keep an eye on them, Aragorn."

"And Legolas and Gimli can accompany us. That seems like a good suggestion."

"But we'd be left behind! We've already done everything we could to avoid that," Merry said.

Frodo came over to his cousins. "If you two can stay here, then we can make sure to have some hobbits keeping an eye on things here."

"That is a wretched excuse, Frodo."

The older hobbit smiled wryly. "I know, but would you please? If you can do all you can to help us here, it saves me the trouble of leaving without you two, like I originally tried to."

Merry laughed. "All right, you old fogey. We'll stay here for the time being. You five shouldn't be gone that long, should you? All you have to do is deliver a bunch of dusty old scrolls."

"No, we won't," said Gimli, "This should be far easier than sneaking in to Mordor."

"That does not say much for the situation," Legolas said.

* * *

The people of Hogwarts had an easy time deciding. By leaving Fudge and Umbridge with the Avalonians, they numbered five.

"Do we have the groups then?" Morgaine asked. Everyone nodded. "Good. All those not coming, report back to Viviane. The rest of you, follow me."

* * *

**A/N:** I know this chapter was a lot of explaining and not much action, but bear with me, I'm doing my best to keep everyone as in character and stories straight as I can. In a shameless bit of self promotion, please review, for me (bats eyelashes). 


End file.
